My baby's baby
by Shondaislife
Summary: She was their baby , they cared about her more than everything and promised they would support her ... whatever that meant Sofia is 16 and things start to take a turn for the worst ... X
1. Chapter 1

Arizona walked into the kitchen to see her wife making breakfast. Thats right , her wife. The more she said it the better it felt , ever since she had come out to her brother Tim when she was 15 all she dreamt about was the day she would have a wife and now her dream had come true Arizona was on cloud nine.

"sofia come on you're gonna be late" Callie shouted up the stairs at the teenager. Her daughter . _Their daughter_. Their beautiful daughter with mocha skin just like Callies and a cheeky smile that was all Mark's ! From the first day she had seen her Arizona knew sofia was going to be a stunner and boy was she right.

"what time are you back tonight mama " sofia asked casually as she wondered into the kitchen and perched on the stool beside the breakfast bar

"ummm ... not until late , I don't think your mom will be back until late either , she's got a late surgery , right?" Callie asked as she looked at her wife and waited for her to answer , even though she already knew it as they had discussed it not five minutes before.

" yeahh probably 10 , you alright getting tea sof" Arizona questioned , searching around in the cupboards for something

"yeah sure " she smirked , she had made plans for this evening , big ,big plans that _certainly _didn't involve either of her moms. " mom what are you looking for " Sofia asked as she watched Arizona bob her head up from the drawer she was looking in only for her to hit it on the cupboard.

" They're here babe " , Callie threw a box of painkillers and a box of tampons at Arizona .

"wait how did you know what she was looking for" Sofia asked ,wondering whether her moms had developed some sort of psychic connection.

"we're still on the same cycle , right babe" Callie said as she rubbed a hand on Arizona's lower back , she knew only too well what Arizona was currently going through as she too was currently being plagued with the all too familiar cramps and bloatiness that only came once a month. She was also feeling about as sexy as a stick which was completely rubbish since her wife was looking particularly gorgeous today in a low cut white blouse , which showed just the right amount of flesh.

"ewwww gross " Sofia said as she rolled her eyes into the depths of her head. Callie and Arizona loved to wind their teenager up and so started to make out right there and then in the middle of the kitchen ,their hands running wildly up and down each other's bodies.

"I'm getting out of here " Sofia said as she put her school bag on her shoulder and pulled her skirt up to just above the acceptable amount , knowing her moms were too distracted to notice.

" okay have a good day " Arizona pulled away from Callie long enough to say.

Sofia left the apartment , slamming the door behind her , she wasn't going to let her moms spoil the amazing day she had planned ...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so this is where it all really starts ...**

**this is my first fic so please let me know what you guys think?**

**I have an idea of where this is going and I'm excited to show you all :)**

* * *

Sofia walked into class – her heart fluttering with the excitement of seeing Lucas again. The two had been dating for a few months and had officially sealed the deal a couple of weeks ago ( not that her parents knew ) when his parents were on vacation for the weekend;

" babe are you sure you want to do this " Lucas asked Sofia , hoping she wouldn't say no as she was already half undressed

"more than anything" Sofia groaned as she felt the excitement building inside her , throbbing between her legs

" okay then , I promise to be gentle " Lucas whispered as he took off the remainder of Sofia's clothes.

He had been gentle and ,although it hurt like hell Sofia had felt safe , and now she was sure she wanted to be with him for a long time she couldn't wait to tell Lucas what she had planned for the afternoon.

She saw him sitting on a desk , his back turned to her. She went over to him and stroked the back of his head , leaning in so she could whisper in his ear " so ... I'm going to head home , my moms aren't going to be home until late * sigh* I guess I'm going to have the house to my self ... all alone " she nipped his earlobe and then started to walk away , hoping he'd follow . Sure enough he did and the two walked out of school holding hands and looking forward to the afternoon's fun.

However, at the hospital,l Arizona was also thinking of heading home ...

SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST

" hey babe I'm glad I found you " Arizona said as she wheeled over to the nurses' station where Callie was sitting charting

"aren't you meant to be in surgery " Callie asked , checking her watch to make sure she hadn't got the wrong time and was ,in fact ,supposed to be somewhere herself right now

" no , I'm gonna head home – I asked Karev to do the surgery . he's more than qualified" Arizona told her wife as she perched precariously on her knee

"still feeling crappy?" Callie asked as she rubbed her hands on her wife's stomach , knowing how bad her cramps got

"yeah ... I can barely stand up straight , all I want to do is grab a hot water bottle and go to bed " Arizona whinged as she slowly eased herself up and ran her hands through Callie's thick , black hair .

" Okay well I have to stay , I wish I could come and be your human hot water bottle but I'm just swamped , I'll see you at home later – that is if you're not asleep " Callie said before giving her lover and affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Arizona trudged out of the hospital , an hour after saying bye to Callie. She had been stopped numerous times by numerous people on her way out and couldn't wait to get to bed .

Little did she know that Sofia had beaten her to it .


	3. Chapter 3

**so here's here's the next chapter ...**

* * *

Arizona walked into her home she shared with her wife and daughter , feeling immediately better for just being at home. She threw her bag on the sofa and stopped just short of the kitchen when she saw Sofia's school bag thrown on the floor. It was still only 2pm , Sofia wasn't due home for another two hours , Arizona thought to herself , slightly worrying as to why her daughter was home from school so early.

She climbed the stairs and came to a halt at what she heard. The all too familiar sounds of a couple in the throws of passion , a noise she was all too familiar with herself ... only this wasn't herself making these noised it was her daughter . Her perfect , sweet little girl. Innocent little Sofia.

Arizona wondered about the best course of action but before she knew it she was at the entrance to Sofia's room , throwing open the door.

The sight that greeted her was enough to make her red with anger. Sofia and some teenage boy , who were at it like rabbits , stopped as soon as Arizona entered the room and started to look more like a pair of rabbits trapped in headlights.

Arizona froze , paralysed with anger before she calmly opened her mouth

" I am going to call your mama , then I am going to take a bath – if I speak to you know I may explode with anger . When I come out I expect HIM to be gone " she said , pointing an accusing finger at the boy before retreating to the kitchen to call Callie.

Oh my god what was she going to tell Callie !

SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST

Callie was in the middle of surgery when her phone started ringing

"should I get it " asked a scrub nurse "it's your wife"

" yes hold the phone to my ear please " Callie said , she hoped this would be Arizona calling to let her know she felt better ... she was wrong

The Scrub nurse held the phone to Callie's ear

"Hi babe " Callie said , simultaneously inserting a pin into the frame she had built on her patients leg

"you feeling better" , the OR was silent whilst Callie was taking the call and all eyes turned to Callie when she let out a sudden gasp

"SHE WHAT?" Callie yelled down the phone , startling the scrub nurse with the sudden noise

"I'll be right home " and with that Callie shouted for another attending to be called before swiftly exiting the OR , dreading the conversation that was awaiting her when she got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so here we go again - hope you like the chapter **

**This chapter is longer ( and I hope the rest will be this long ) i'm finding it easier to write longer chapters as I'm getting into the story a bit **

**Please review , I love knowing what you think**

* * *

Callie stormed into her house , visibly shaking with anger. As soon she entered the lounge the first thing she saw was Arizona sitting on the sofa , still wet from her bath.

"where is she " Callie asked , knowing her wife wouldn't have confronted their daughter without her being there

"she's upstairs ... " Arizona mumbled " Callie she's our baby , I walked in on our baby having sex with a boy we haven't met before ... why didn't she tell us "

"I don't know baby" Callie sighed sitting on the sofa next to her wife , she had been asking herself the same question over and over again in her head the whole way home. Why couldn't their own daughter come to them to tell them she was seeing someone ?

" So how do you want to do this?" she asked. She was wondering how they were going to go about speaking to their daughter , should they be angry ? She was 16 after all , it was legal but at the same time Callie was furious at the thought of her daughter having sex - she visibly shuddered at the thought.

" I think we should talk ... not shout" Arizona said , she hated shouting and if she got angry and started shouting there was a high chance that she would start to cry which wouldn't be good in the middle of disciplining their daughter.

" Fine then you can be good cop and I'll be bad cop " Callie said as she stood up to shout for Sofia to come and speak to them

Before she got the chance to call Sofia the front door flew open and Mark stormed in

"Where is she" he yelled, upon seeing their daughter wasn't with them he shouted for her to come and see them

"SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES GET YOUR ASS IN HERE ... NOW! " Mark started pacing the floor . He , it seemed was even more angry than Callie , after all Sofia was , and always would be , his little girl.

"You called Mark? " Callie whispered to Arizona , wishing they had been able to speak to Sofia alone before Mark had found out about the current predicament

"I had to , he might actually knock a bit of sense into her" Arizona said. Callie knew she was right and so prepared herself for the scene that was about to ensue.

Sofia slowly walked into the lounge , dragging her feet as she went. She knew this was a big deal , all her parents were there and that never happened unless something was a really big deal... oh dear she was in deep shit.

"Who is he , how old is he and where does he live " shouted Mark the second he lay eyes on his daughter.

Sofia opened her mouth to answer but before she did Callie stepped in .

"Mark , go easy" Callie said , wishing he hadn't approached the matter in quite the aggressive manner he did.

" I think what you're daddy means mija is why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" that was a point was it her boyfriend , or was it just some random guy she had picked up , oh god she was turning into Mark !

"It was your boyfriend right" Callie quickly added hoping for an answer that would calm her fears.

"Yes mama he is , we've been going out for a few months , daddy he's called Lucas, he's a year older than me and, no, I will not tell you where he lives because I fear you may go round to his house and impose some damage to him , which would ruin his gorgeous looks" She smirked , before gathering herself and continuing.

"and this " she gestured to the room around her " is _exactly_ the reason I didn't tell you about him"

" I don't care wh-" Mark started to speak before Arizona butted in

"Okay , thank you Mark , we are all very aware of your view on the matter now please go " Arizona asked ,standing up to let Mark out "unless you want to be here when we a have a chat to our daughter about the implications and consequences of sleeping with someone , birth control , diseases ... "

"Okay I get , I'm going "Mark huffed as he left the flat , defeated.

"you're not serious are you " Sofia asked nervously

"Oh don't worry we are" Callie said patting the seat next to her ,encouraging Sofia to sit down

"We are deadly serious" Arizona said , sitting down on the other side of Sofia so that she was , effectively blocked in and forced to here all that her moms had to say

* * *

Later that night Callie and Arizona sat down with two , very large , glasses of wine. Sofia had gone to bed , after being completely embarrassed by her two moms and leaving them alone to consider the day's proceedings.

"wow" Arizona sighed ,curling into Callie

"yep" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around her wife , gently massaging her stomach

"our baby girl is all grown up " , Arizona couldn't believe that the same 1 pound 1 ounce baby that she first saw was now all grown up and having sex and a relationship. A relationship that had been going on for months right under their nose ! How on earth neither of them noticed was a miracle , Sofia was very good at hiding it indeed.

" she sure is " Callie said before noticing that Arizona had started to cry ... "babe are you okay?" she worryingly asked her wife

"yeah I'm fine , I'm just so emotional at the moment and this has just pushed me over the edge" Arizona managed to choke out before resting her head on Callie's chest

" come on , let's go to bed" Callie said , slowly easing herself up and extending a hand to her wife.

The two of them went to bed , hoping that the day's events were far behind them .

They were wrong , very , very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**So i've decided to add a trip to LA so I can bring in my two favorite PP characters Addison and Amelia ... i love them two ladies !**

* * *

A few months later and Sofia was getting ready to go and visit her Aunt Addie and Aunt Amelia in LA. Although they weren't genetically related Sofia love Addison and Amelia as if they were and she made sure she visited every summer.

Addison was happily married to Jake and they had Henry , who they had adopted, Sofia had often thought she wouldn't mind dating Henry if he was a year older as he was pretty good looking !

Amelia was now 14 years clean and happily married to James. Sofia and her moms had been out a couple of years ago for the wedding and they all thought they had never seen Amelia so happy . Now , married for 3 years Amelia was pregnant with her first ( well second child ) and Sofia was going to stay in her house , in the hope that she could distract Amelia from her fears about the birth and the health of her unborn baby.

Sofia was sitting in bed , buzzing with excitement . Her flight wasn't for a few hours but she was already wide awake , packed and ready to go.

She decided to go for a run to distract her until it was time to go. She knew her moms would be "occupied" , they had barely seen each other for a few days because their shifts hadn't overlapped and Sofia knew to stay well out of their way at times like this ( she had learnt the hard way) and so decided she would leave a note to let her moms know where she'd gone.

She got up and started to get undressed, reaching into her top drawer for a bra. She put it over her shoulders and reached for the clasp. It wouldn't do up.

"must have shrunk in the wash" Sofia said out loud to no one in particular and she took out another one and did the same. The clasp didn't do up. Panicking a little Sofia rooted through her drawers and tried every bra she owned. None of them fit and trying to squeeze into them was just making her boobs sore.

"No no no this can not being happening" Sofia shouted as she made her way across the hall to her moms room , completely forgetting that it was a no go zone at the current moment in time. She was too panicked to care , she was about to go away for two weeks , her flight was in two hours ,and she had no underwear to wear !

"moms you have to help me " Sofia yelled as she walked into her moms room. Callie and Arizona quickly tore themselves away from each other , looking quite flustered and also pissed off that their daughter had interrupted their first time together in weeks .

As soon as Callie saw the state of her daughter her face softened. Sofia was standing at the end of their bed in a pair of pants and a cardigan , she wasn't even wearing a bra and had tears streaming down her face.

"what's up baby " Arizona asked , also becoming concerned as to why their daughter looked so distressed.

Sofia explained the situation to her moms , hiccupping with trying to stop crying. She was so excited to go away and she wasn't going to let something as stupid as her boobs stop her from going anywhere.

"Breath mija" Callie said as she tried to comfort her daughter, "we can sort this".

Sofia had inherited her curves from Callie and so she knew exactly what her daughter was feeling. She had noticed her daughter's chest growing over the past couple of weeks but was a little shocked as to why her daughter had become so emotional over the fact this morning , she was normally so tough and was never one to cry.

Arizona sat up and rubbed Sofia's hand

" okay sweetie we can just go and buy you some new bras" she said as her daughter sat on their bed and cuddled up to her.

" but ... mom ... I'm * hiccup* flying in two hours" Sofia managed to get out as she leaned into her moms arms

"well then we'll go and get some when you get back" Callie said as she got up and walked over to Arizona's set of drawers. She proceeded to pull out one of Arizona's bras and threw it at Sofia. "Here try this " she said as Sofia grabbed the bra and walked into their en-suite to try it on.

Arizona gave a disgruntled look to her wife , a bit pissed off the she had given their daughter her favorite bra.

"what" Callie said when she saw her wife's look, " mine would be way too big , that's what carrying a baby does to you" Callie winked , knowing that Arizona loved her chest more than any other part of her. Callie was about to reach out and grab her wife in kiss when Sofia walked back into their room.

"Yeaayy it fits" Sofia said , smiling , even though her face was still blotchy from the crying .

"There you go " said Callie , "now go and finish getting ready " said Callie, hoping to finish what her and Arizona had started earlier.

Sofia left and Callie and Arizona crawled back under the covers.

" what has gotten into her " Arizona asked as she lay into Callie , resuming the position of little spoon.

"I don't know " Callie murmured sucking on Arizona's earlobe " and to be honest right now I don't care" she said as she flipped over to straddle her wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know this isn't very long but I couldn't wait to post this chapter and didn't have very long to wait.**

**Love to know what you all think **

* * *

Sofia sat on the plane considering the day's proceedings. Her day had been so weird and she couldn't understand what was happening to her. After the incident this morning she had managed to calm down and was fine ... until she had to say bye to her moms at the airport. She started crying again , begging her moms not to leave her. What was she thinking ?

She _never_ cried , not even when Lucas broke up with her ...yet now she almost started crying just thinking about it

"euccchh pull yourself together ! " she said out loud , startling the woman in the seat next to her

She must have fallen asleep because half an hour later she felt someone shaking her arm

"sweetie would you like anything from the cart" a friendly air steward asked her

Sofia eyed the cart , finally deciding on a cookie covered in green frosting

"I'll have the cookie please" asked Sofia and with that the air steward moved on.

Sofia finished her cookie in five seconds flat. This was another weird thing , she normally hated frosting but today she wanted it like nothing else.

That was when Sofia realised she was about to come on her period. This all made sense , the crying, the frosting ... she made a mental note to ask Amelia to stop at the store on the way back to hers to pick up some supplies.

She eased herself back into her seat and fell back asleep only to wake up a few minutes later feeling nauseous as hell. She got up to run to the bathroom when the seatbelt sign flashed on and an air steward ushered Sofia back into her seat.

I can do this. Sofia thought. Deep breaths. She slowly breathed in and out of her mouth willing the sickness to go away. It didn't and seconds later she was throwing up in a bag , and , once again crying at the whole ordeal.

The woman next to her looked at her sympathetically and held her hair back.

"thank you so much " Sofia said to the woman sitting next to her , she had never felt so embarrassed in her life

"it's okay dear , it was probably that cookie you ate so quickly , reminds me of when I was pregnant – everything looked so good but as soon as I had eaten it I'd throw it up again"

Sofia giggled to herself, ... at least _she_ wasn't pregnant.

Wait.

She... No . She was on the pill. Or at least she had been since her moms had found out about her and Lucas but they had been sleeping together for weeks before that.

No. Sofia decided. She was simply over reacting and was hormonal because she was about to have her period ... which she hadn't had for months. And had big sore boobs because they had suddenly started growing ... over the past couple of weeks. And she had been sick because the frosting had been bad ... but why weren't more people throwing up ?

Oh god. She was pregnant.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Sofia decided to put all her thoughts to the back of her head when she got off the plane . She was here to see her Aunts and friends here in LA and that was what mattered right then. This was not the time to have issues and she wasn't going to let something that she may be imagining ruin her week(although she was fairly sure she wasn't imagining it!)

Pulling herself together Sofia plastered a smile across herself as she exited baggage claim. There, standing about as close to the door as she could possibly get was her Aunt Addy and behind her was her Aunt Amelia.

Sofia ran across and Addison pulled her into a giant hug. Sofia went over to Amelia and attempted to do the same but somewhat failed to engage in a proper embrace as Amelia's belly got in the way. She was huge , really really huge !

"Sofia" Amelia and Addison cried , overjoyed to see their niece again !

" look at you , you're all gorgeous and grown up " Amelia said , visible tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed sofia's hand tightly in hers

"Ignore the crazy pregnant lady" Addison giggled " but she's right you know youm look so much more grown up than last year , you're just ... glowing !"

Sofia laughed nervously as the three exited the airport and made their way to Addison's car.

" I just have to stop by at the practice on the way back to pick up a few things , that okay with you " Amelia questioned as she heaved herself into the passenger side of the car , way too pregnant to fit behind the steering wheel.

"yeah that's fine I gotta call my moms anyway to let them know I arrived safely ... they worry , you know ? " Sofia said as she got comfy in her seat , hoping to catch up on some sleep she missed on the plane.

"I know only too well " Addison said with a knowing smile , " and this one here will know soon enough as well " she said, placing her hand on Amelia's belly and smiling , looking forward to spending some quality time with her favourite niece.

* * *

They got to the practice and Amelia and Addison went about their jobs , leaving Sofia in the kitchen to call her moms

" Hi mama " Sofia said , hoping her moms had forgotten her earlier outburst

" Hi mija , your on speaker , say hi to you mom" Sofia heard the door slamming shut " Oh and your dad"

" Hi guys" Sofia said , glad her dad was there so she could speak to her parents all at once

" how was your flight baby" someone asked , Arizona , Sofia presumed

" It was great mom, I got here safe and sound"

"and did Addison meet you okay" Mark asked , he was glad Sofia got to see her Aunt Addy but at the same time he was jealous ...sure Addison had moved on with her life and settled down but Mark just hadn't been able to get over her , she would always be the one for him

" Yes daddy " Sofia said " her and Amelia met me at the airport , oh my god mama Amelia is huge , I mean like about to pop huge ! " Sofia said knowing her mama would be excited about the baby as she was

" you know your mama was that big once with you baby , she was still sexy though " Sofia heard her moms kissing and Mark groaning

" And this is my cue to exit " Mark said , " bye Sofia have a good week"

"Bye daddy" Sofia said, knowing how awkward he must be feeling , all to familiar with the way her moms were around each other , sometimes she wished they wouldn't be quite as open about sex around her

Sofia heard the door shut and decided to quickly end the conversation , if she sounded like there was the slightest thing wrong her moms would pick up on it immediately . She also wasn't feeling too good and decided she was going to go and ask Amelia when they could head home.

"right moms , I've got to go ... ummm Amelia wants me " Sofia lied " I'll call you later " (also a lie)

" Bye baby we love you " Sofia heard her moms go and she felt a pang in her chest. All she wanted right now was to be home with her moms. Two weeks, Sofia thought ,and then I'll be home with them.

Sofia got up to go and find either Amelia or Addison. Obviously she had gotten up too quickly. She suddenly started to feel dizzy and stumbled out in the hallway

" Amelia " Sofia called out before everything faded around her and she fell to the floor...


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm loving writing this hope you're enjoying reading it - who knew writing could be as addictive as reading ?!**

* * *

Amelia walked out into the hall when she heard her name being called to see Sofia, falling to the floor.

" baby are you okay" Amelia called down the corridor , running ( more like waddling) to the spot where Sofia had fallen. Upon hearing no answer Amelia quickly put her in the recovery position and realised she was going to need help , there was no way she could move Sofia in her condition , heck she could barely move herself.

"Addison , Jake help" Amelia called and the two quickly came running

" Amelia , are you okay is it the- " Addison stopped as soon as she saw Sofia " Oh god Sofia , Jake take her into a room" Jake quickly picked her up and the group headed into the exam room.

* * *

When Sofia came round she saw three , very worried looking faces " what... where ... " she murmured, still feeling slightly dazed

" It's okay baby , you're fine , you just passed out for a minute " Amelia said as she slowly stroked Sofia's cheek

"you gave us a bit of a scare there " Addison said , pulling up a stool next to Sofia " you're blood sugar was only two which was why you passed out , did you forget to eat ?" Addison looked at Sofia with what Sofia called her * doctor face*

" No , I ate , I just threw it up ... I haven't been feeling too good " Sofia said , wishing she had told her Aunts about her sickness on the plane earlier – maybe she wouldn't be in her current position if she had

"Okay sweetie it's probably nothing , I'll take some blood just to make sure " Addison said as she took out a needle " we can pick up the results tomorrow , you need to go home " she told Sofia as she put the blood in a bag to be sent away " as do you " she told Amelia , who was almost falling asleep in her position on the stool next to Sofia

"I'll take that " Jake said , Sofia hadn't seen him before and was glad she hadn't said anything in front of him as she didn't really know him that well " you take these two home "

And with that Addison eased Amelia up from the stool and Sofia up from the chair and they all headed home at the end of a tiring day

* * *

The next morning Sofia got up and went downstairs in Amelia's house to find Addison , Amelia and James sitting at the breakfast bar eating.

The smell of food was overpowering and Sofia felt nauseous and remembered the events of the day before , groaning as she realised she was probably going to have to admit that she thought she was pregnant to one person or another before the week was out

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling " Amelia asked rubbing her hand over her belly.

"much better thanks ... Hi James " Sofia said as she took a seat next to James. They hadn't really met last night as she had been so tired that they all just went to bed . What she had gathered ,though, was that James was darn good looking and seemed to think the world of Amelia , which was exactly what she needed after what she had been through.

Sofia grabbed a bowl and poured in some cereal , hoping she would be able to keep it down – passing out again really wasn't on today's agenda

Before anyone could strike up a conversation Sofia's phone pinged , alerting her of a reminder .

" what was that" Addison asked , wondering whether it was her own phone

"oh it was just my reminder to take my pill " Sofia said casually , almost laughing at the irony

"wait ... you're on the ... are you ... " Amelia gasped as she suddenly realised that her little niece had , certainly grown up and , was in fact , having sex !

" yeahh so ... " Sofia said , feeling a wave of nausea passing over her

" Sofia this is a big deal " Addison shrieked but before she could say anything Sofia shot up and headed into the downstairs bathroom , followed by the sound of retching as Sofia threw up the tiny bit of cereal she had managed to eat

" Is she okay " James asked, worrying why their house guest was ill

" I think she must have some sort of bug " Addison told James " She passed out yesterday , said she had been throwing up yesterday as well "

" ha sounds like me in the first few months of my pregnancy " Amelia laughed , recalling the awful time she'd had keeping food down at the beginning of her pregnancy , even being admitted to the hospital for fluids at one point

" you know if I didn't know better I'd say she was ... " Addison stopped as the other two realised what she was suggesting

The kitchen went quiet as Sofia re- entered the kitchen

" Hi guys , why so quiet " Sofia joked ,smiling. That was until she saw the look on the faces of the people around her. They knew. Yup they definitely knew.

Shit was gonna hit the fan.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a whopper of a chapter. Can't wait to get back to some lovely Calzona fluffiness in the next chapter ! **

" So come on then fess up " Amelia yelled ,feeling the blood rushing to her head

" Baby calm down " James pulled Amelia back , trying to wrap his arms around her and hoping to calm her down

" Amelia you have to calm down , it's not good for you or the baby " Addison said , putting her doctor's hat on

" Yeah that's right ,my baby , you hear that Sofia- baby" Amelia sneered , wishing her hormones weren't so fucked up at the moment . Feeling a tightness across her lower back she massaged it and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm her down.

" Sofia are we right " Addison asked , sincerely hoping they weren't

" I ... well ... I think ... " Sofia managed to croak out as tears started pouring from her eyes

" oh baby , I'm sorry " Amelia said walking over to Sofia , feeling guilty for shouting at her , she knew what must be going through Sofia's head right now. Amelia soothingly rubbed her hand up and down Sofia's arm and walked her over to the sofa where Sofia sat in a crumpled mess.

" right , this is what's going to happen " Addison said , realising someone was going to have to keep a straight head in the middle of this hormone casserole " You , she said pointing at James , are going to go to the hospital and pick up Sofia's blood results to see if she is , indeed , pregnant. I , am going to go and take Henry to soccer practice because he is waiting for me and you two " she said , pointing at Amelia and Sofia on the sofa " are going to do something that keeps you _both_ calm ,like go for a walk , or watch a film"

"but I have patients " Amelia tried to protest , quickly retreating when she felt another twinge in her back " damn Braxton hicks " she said out loud

"those damn Braxton hicks are exactly why you are going to stay here" Addison said as she grabbed her car keys , kissing Sofia on the head as she left

" bye babe " James , said ,kissing Amelia " stay safe" and with that he left, leaving Amelia and Sofia alone .

* * *

Sofia and Amelia were walking along the beach , trying to relax as Addison had ordered.

Sofia couldn't believe everyone had found out . She had barely been in LA for a day and already everything was completely messed up.

"So – who's the guy " Amelia asked , trying to get all the gossip from her niece. Now she had calmed down Amelia wanted to know all about the guy who had possibly impregnated her niece.

"um well he-" Sofia started but was interrupted as Amelia winced " Are you okay " Sofia asked , she knew all the stress she had created wasn't good for her

"yeah I'm fine , just Braxton hicks" Amelia said , trying to convince herself that they were. In fact she had been having Braxton hicks since yesterday and they only seemed to be getting worse

"enough about me , come on carry on" Amelia said , trying to take her mind off the impending pain

The pair walked for about an hour along the beach and Sofia told Amelia all about Lucas , and how he had broken up with her , why she thought she was pregnant. Amelia had stayed fairly quiet but Sofia had noticed her wincing and rubbing her back as the pain Amelia was feeling got stronger.

"Aunt Amy , are you sure you're okay , shall we head back?" Sofia asked, not wanting to smother her Aunt but at the same time she wanting to get her back so Addison could check her out

" yeah sure , lets- agghhhh "Amelia groaned as shelf felt the familiar pain which had been plaguing her for the past day

" Are you in labour" Sofia shrieked. Oh shit. This was the real deal.

"No , my waters haven't even broken yet" Amelia squeaked

"yeah , well , I'm no Addison but even I can tell you're in labour" Sofia started to panic , they were an hour from home and she was on her own with a woman in labour

Amelia shrunk into a ball and started to moan , it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to make it back

Sofia got out her cell phone and called Addison

"Hi , Aunt Addy " she said , pacing the floor in front of Amelia

"Hi ...are you okay" Addison asked Sofia , sensing the panic in her voice

" well , no , well yeah ,I mean , I'm okay but, Amelia isn't , we're on the beach, and she's in labour, and " Sofia blabbered

" wait stop , Amelia's in labour" Addison shrieked, grabbing her coat and running out the door

"yeah ... she's in a ball and ... what do I do" Sofia asked ,hoping Addison would arrive soon

"okay, I want you to sit next to her and speak calmly ,help her to take long , deep breaths – I'll be as soon as I can " Addison said , hoping she would arrive soon enough

Sofia sat down next to Amelia " it's okay" Sofia soothed " you can do this"

* * *

What an afternoon. Addison had arrived just in time to deliver baby Olivia and Sofia had held Amelia's hand through the whole thing. Amelia was incredible , she was strong and courageous and Sofia couldn't believe that her Aunt Amelia , who she had seen struggle through addiction twice over had just performed such an incredible feat.

And now Sofia was sitting holding her new cousin in her arms whilst Amelia slept in the bed beside.

"Hi sweetie " Addison whispered a she entered the room , not wanting to wake Amelia

"Hey " Sofia said ,twisting to get comfortable in her seat

" So ... sweetie ... you're definitely pregnant , about four months " Addison explained to Sofia as she looked into her eyes . She was upset that Sofia hadn't been more careful , but she wanted to help her through the consequences of her actions.

"yeah I figured" Sofia said , placing Olivia in the crib next to Amelia and grabbing her purse.

"I booked a flight for tomorrow morning ... I have to go ... tell my moms" Sofia said , not raising her head from the floor " Plus Amelia and James need some time to get to know this little lady " she said, looking over the baby.

"okay , I'll drive you back" Addison said getting up to leave

* * *

The next morning Addison dropped Sofia off at the airport

"bye sweetie , I hope your moms take the news okay" Addison said , giving Sofia a tight squeeze

"it's not them I'm worried about " Sofia said. She knew her moms would be shocked , and angry , and upset but eventually they'd get over it . But Mark... Mark was going to flip.

"It's okay , he's a big baby really" Addison smiled, knowing Mark had a soft spot for his little girl " We'll come and visit in a few months okay "

Sofia took one last look before entering the airport.

Goodbye LA sun. Hello Seattle shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a quick little chapter to bridge a gap **

* * *

Stepping off the plane Sofia knew what she had to do.

Her moms would probably not be home yet and so she would go home , make some food and then sit them down and explain everything. Calmly . And then they would figure out how the _hell_ to tell Mark.

Everything was going to be fine . That was what Sofia was telling herself anyway as she walked out of the airport , her suitcase in one hand, the other on her stomach. On her baby .

* * *

At the apartment Callie and Arizona were certainly not at work . They had , in fact , taken the day off work to spend some quality time with each other before their daughter got home next week.

" come on baby , I want to try something" Arizona said as she started undressing her wife , kissing her up and down her neck and over her chest.

" Arizona I need you" Callie managed to say before collapsing on the sofa with Arizona on top off her.

Arizona jumped off Callie and pulled something out of a drawer under the kitchen counter.

" What are you doing " Callie craned her neck up , wondering why her wife had left her hanging

" trust me ,you're going to like this " Arizona opened the tub which she had got from the kitchen and scooped out the brown liquid with her finger. She rubbed it up and down Callie's body , through the valley of her breasts and up and down her thighs

" eeuch baby , it smells so good , what the hell is it" Callie asked , pained with anticipation

"chocolate" Arizona smirked as she started to lick it off her lover's body savouring the taste with every lick

Just as Arizona was about to lower her head and put Callie out of her misery the door opened and in walked Sofia. She took one look at the sight before her and ran to the bathroom , dropping her bag on the floor in the hallway before being violently sick. She wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or because of the sight that had greeted her when she came home.

Either way – this sucked.


	11. Chapter 11

**I love this chapter ,hope you do too :)**

* * *

After finding some clothes ( and cleaning away the chocolate) Callie walked into the bathroom to find her daughter still throwing up. She knelt behind her and pulled her hair away from her face , rubbing her back.

"it's okay mija" Callie soothed Sofia . Sofia started crying with the dread of having to tell her moms her secret and that, in turn just made her throw up more.

When she was finished Sofia stood up and took some deep breaths .

"better now? " Callie questioned Sofia , wondering if the reason she was home early was because she was ill.

"yep... well ... mama, I need to speak to you and mom" Sofia said as her and Callie returned to the lounge

Callie and Arizona stood up expectantly , waiting to see what their daughter had to say.

"moms sit down" Sofia said , wringing her hands together

"We're fine here" Arizona stated , feeling a little pissed off that their daughter was giving them instructions

"no. Sit down . Trust me" Sofia said , raising her voice a little. If she got angry she would start to cry , she had inherited Arizona's issues with authority , and with her raging hormones , is she started crying she doubted she would ever be able to stop.

Callie and Arizona sat on the sofa , holding each other's hands. They knew this was bad , Sofia never spoke to them like this unless she was scared ,or in trouble and this , they suspected was a bit of both.

" Okay mom s" Sofia started " please be okay with this " she whispered before taking a deep breath

" Mommy , mama I have something to tell you ... I'm p-p-pregnant" and breath out

"what" Callie shot up. No they must have heard it wrong.

"no you can't be" Arizona jumped in " you're on the pill ... it's impossible ... its ... its"

" mommy I'm sorry " Sofia sobbed

" no don't mommy me" Arizona said firmly, turning away from her daughter

"I can't believe this – how could you be so irresponsible " Callie shouted , trying , and failing to stay calm

"Oh my god you're being serious" Arizona sat down on the sofa as the seriousness of the situation finally sunk in. Their little girl ,their baby ,was going to have a baby.

"I'm so sorry" Sofia shrunk to her knees , her sobbing becoming so severe she could barely speak

"please love me still" she managed to say

Callie looked at Arizona. This was a horrible situation. Really ,truly horrible. But she was their daughter and she needed them. Now more than ever.

"Baby I'm here" Callie said as she eased herself to sit on the floor beside Sofia

Arizona soon joined her and the pair slowly calmed their daughter down until she fell asleep , her head resting in Callie's lap.

" So" Arizona said to Callie , wanting to break the looming silence " we're gonna be grandparents"

"oh my god we're gonna be grandparents " Callie repeated , it was all still sinking in

" She's gonna have to quit school ... maybe we can get some sort of home school teacher to come to the hospital ... and then we might have to move ... "Arizona started babbling as panic was setting in

"baby calm down " Callie said to Arizona ,slowly picking Sofia up and taking her to her room

When she returned Callie got her and her wife two glasses of wine. Wincing at the irony that they were sat on the same sofa , drink in hand, the night Arizona had come home to find Sofia and Lucas in bed together, she would laugh if things weren't so bad.

"We're going to be fine" Callie said " me you , Sofia , the baby , and Mark "

"oh my god Mark " Callie and Arizona both said simultaneously.

Who was going to tell Mark.

* * *

The next morning Callie and Arizona were sitting at the breakfast bar eating pancakes before getting ready to go to work. Arizona rubbed a soothing hand up Callie's arm. They had decided to get Sofia checked out and make sure everything was okay with the baby before approaching the matter with Mark. That was going to be an interesting conversation.

Callie got up to wash the pots when they heard Sofia run to the bathroom and start throwing up. She started to head to the bathroom before Arizona stopped her

"No, I'll go " Arizona said , hopping off the stool " you did it yesterday " , she left to go and check on Sofia

Callie was left in the kitchen on her own. Was this going to be life for the next few months? Callie had been plagued with morning sickness all through her own pregnancy and she hoped her daughter wouldn't have to go through the same thing , at the moment , however it looked like she would.

A few minutes later Arizona walked into the kitchen , followed by a pale looking Sofia

" Okay babe" Callie asked Sofia , it was obvious she wasn't but she was hardly going to start the morning with " Hi babe , you look awful today" , she had a filter , unlike some people such as Amelia. Callie realised she hadn't asked how everyone in LA was with all the commotion last night.

" Hey Sof , how's Amelia " Callie asked  
"oh , we went for a walk and she went into labour , Addison delivered right there on the beach , I held Amelia's hand , the baby's called Olivia" Sofia said casually , suddenly LA seemed a million miles away ...

"wow" Callie squeaked , not wanting to make a big deal because Sofia hadn't , but at the same time struggling to hide her excitement at the prospect of the new baby

"You're coming into work with us today babe" Arizona said , wanting to quickly move on with the conversation  
"Why ? " Sofia asked- all she wanted to do was to go to bed and curl up asleep

"because we want to keep an eye on you " Callie explained" Plus , you have an appointment later with Lucy"

" Then later we are going out to dinner with your dad and you are going to tell him about the baby " Arizona continued " if we are in a public place then he can't be quite as angry , that's the theory anyway"

Callie pushed a cup of green looking mush in front of Sofia before leaving the room to call Addison

"What the hell is that " Sofia asked , gagging at the smell

"It's an apple and kale smoothie " Arizona said as soon as she looked at the cup of foul looking goo. She was all too familiar with the drink as she had taken great pleasure in making Callie drink one every morning throughout her pregnancy. Apparently Callie hadn't forgotten !

"Drink it" Callie said , re-entering the room a few minutes later

"I'll only throw it up again" Sofia whinged , knowing she was right

" Drink it, it's good for you and if you throw it up again I'll make you another. I've just got off the phone with Addison – apparently you had a fainting episode when you were there , that is not happening again. You have someone else to think about now Sofia , it's not all about you anymore" Callie said ,pushing the drink closer to Sofia

Arizona smiled. She had given Callie pretty much the same speech at the beginning of her pregnancy. It was sweet , it shouldn't be happening , but it was sweet.

Sofia took a sip of the drink before gagging and running to the bathroom

"My turn " Callie said before following her

This was going to be a long few months. A really really long few months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha I love Yang in this chapter ! **

**Reviews please ? **

* * *

About an hour later and Arizona , Callie and Sofia got out of the car in the attending parking lot.

" You go ahead , I need to speak to your mama about something" Arizona said , ushering Sofia to walk ahead of them

Sofia walked ahead , still unsteady on her feet - the green goo had made it's appearance twice over before Callie had given up attempting to give it her and so she hadn't eaten anything yet

"What do you want to talk about" Callie asked Arizona , wondering what she had to say that couldn't be said in front of their daughter

"oh nothing ... I just wanted for her to walk ahead so I could see how steady on her feet she was" Arizona said , staring at Sofia walking towards the hospital

"Well ,not very is the answer" Callie said – she wished that Sofia had managed to eat something and keep it down, if she kept it up at this rate she would have to be admitted , something Callie really hoped they could avoid

"She'll be fine " Callie assured Arizona " she's young , she healthy and if anything happens we're in a hospital , this is the best place for her " Callie said as they caught up to Sofia. Arizona linked arms with Sofia , just in case she lost her footing , and the trio headed into the hospital

They headed into the cafeteria and Sofia and Arizona sat down at a table whilst Callie went to get some food

"You okay baby" Arizona asked ,looking at Sofia across the table

"yeah ju-" Sofia started before noticing cristina walking over and taking a seat next to Arizona

"Morning " Cristina said as Callie walked over and took a seat at the end of the table between Sofia and Arizona

"how's my favourite god daughter this morning " Cristina asked Sofia , she had a real soft spot for Sofia and would do anything for her( not that she would ever admit it)

"She's fine" Arizona quickly said before Sofia could give an uncertain answer

"Can she not speak " Cristina asked ,slightly shocked as to why Arizona had started talking on behalf of her daughter

"What Arizona means" Callie said ,quickly wanting to ease the conversation " Is that Sofia has an appointment later and we were wondering if she could hang with you for the morning , we both have surgeries"

"yeah sure " said Cristina , looking forward to spending some time with Sofia "ready to go ?"

"yup " said Sofia before Arizona jumped in to disagree

"Once you have eaten something" she attempted to say sternly to Sofia without alerting Cristina's attention

"She's a big kid , she knows when she wants to eat " Cristina said , anxious not to miss rounds

"I'm fine mommy " Sofia reassured " I will try eating something again later" she said before giving a sweet smile to her moms , knowing they wouldn't be able to resist

"Okay then make sure you do " Callie said , realising they were going to have to trust Sofia – they wouldn't be able to be with her all the time for the next few months after all

Sofia and Cristina headed towards the lift and Arizona called after them

"drink plenty of water "

" and sit down lots " Callie added – knowing how tired Sofia would probably get

"your moms really need to learn that you can look after yourself ... geeshh " Cristina said as the lift doors closed behind her and Sofia

* * *

Half way through the morning and Sofia was sitting in the skills lab watching Cristina practice her poly stitch , taking a sip out of the huge bottle of water one of her moms' interns had brought her ... they were going to have to have words about that later

"so kid , what speciality are you going to choose when you become a world class surgeon like your parents" Cristina asked casually , in her mind there was no doubt about it , her god –daughter was definitely going to be a surgeon

"dunno " Sofia said " peds is pretty cool ... I like plastics though "

"your dad would be proud ! " Cristina said " I bet it's useful having a dad in plastics , he could give you a nose job or some lipo whenever you wanted if you asked"

"are you saying I need liposuction " Sofia asked , tears forming in her eyes " are you saying I'm fat"

Big tears started pouring down her cheeks. Her hormones were all over the place and the thought that she might already be putting on weight was too much for her to handle

"woaahhh ... no... I " Cristina stuttered , shocked at the scene unfolding in front of her – Sofia was a tough cookie like her and she had never seen her cry – ever !

Cristina realised she was going to have to find Arizona or Callie after Sofia hadn't stopped crying five minutes later

"you want me to get your mom" Cristina nervously asked Sofia

Sofia just nodded and continued to cry

Cristina ran out and went upstairs to the OR floor to find Callie or Arizona

They were both in surgery – she was going to have to stop one of them

They were going to kill her .

* * *

Cristina decided that Callie was the safer bet. She was performing a routine knee replacement whereas Arizona was performing emergency surgery on a preemie. Callie was definitely the safer option.

She braced herself and walked into the gallery

" " Cristina said through the intercom

"Aren't you supposed to be with my daughter " , Callie's head shot up when realised it was Yang

"yeah... well .. about that" Cristina said

"what ? Is she okay " Callie quickly asked , she knew her or Arizona should have stayed with Sofia

"I kinda upset her " Cristina went on " all I said is that Mark would give her liposuction if she asked and she started crying . If you ask me she needs to toughen up a bit bu-"Callie interrupted

"How stupid can you be Yang ! " Callie yelled " She is pregnant , insecure and you just told her she was fat "

"Wait , Sofia's pregnant" Cristina asked , needing clarification that Sofia was actually pregnant

"yes" Callie spat out " Page someone to come and take over ,I have a daughter to console"

* * *

A few minutes later and Callie ran into the skills lab to find Sofia curled up in a ball still softly crying to herself

" Hey mija it's me " Callie said , laying down next to Sofia "What's up"

"I'm fat " Sofia managed to say

"no , sweetie you're not fat , you're pregnant... don't do this to yourself ... gaining weight is good , it's healthy" Callie soothed , looking directly into Sofia's eyes

She was just a baby , Callie thought – a baby doing something very grown up

No wonder she was struggling

A few minutes later and Callie helped Sofia up

"right then " Callie said " let's go and find your mom and then how about we go and see this baby"

Sofia and Callie walked out . They bumped into Cristina on the way.

"if you dare say a word of this to _anyone – especially_ Mark then I will personally break all the bones in your hand so that you won't be able to perform surgery or a very long time. Deal ? " Callie sneered at Cristina

"Understood" Cristina said , suddenly feeling very small ...

* * *

Callie and Sofia got onto the peds floor and quickly found Arizona

Upon seeing Sofia had been crying Arizona's face dropped and she opened her mouth to ask Sofia what was wrong

However , before she could say anything Callie coughed to get Arizona's attention and gave her a *we'll talk later* sort of look- so Arizona put on her perkiest smile

"Let's go and see this baby then" Arizona said quickly in an attempt to keep the conversation up beat

"yup" Sofia said

This whole thing was about to become real


	13. Chapter 13

**Thought I'd treat you all with a quick little chapter before I go out :) **

* * *

Sofia sat in the chair in the OB office , Callie holding one hand , Arizona holding the other

" So guys ready to see this baby" Fields asked as she entered the room. Sofia's birth had been Lucy's first major case and she hadn't handled it too well. Now , 16 years later she was much more experienced and Sofia was sure she wanted Lucy to be her OB , apart from Addison she was the best.

" Okay I need you to lift your top up " Lucy said

Sofia did as instructed and Arizona suddenly squeaked

"mom"

"It's just you already have a bu-... aw" Callie kicked Arizona , not wanting to bring up the whole weight gaining situation after that morning

"Okay this is going to be cold" Lucy said before applying the cold gel to Sofia's stomach and moving it across with the ultrasound probe

"There's the head... and there's the hands " Lucy explained

"It's beautiful "

"Wow" Callie and Arizona stood in awe of their daughter

"That's my baby " Sofia smiled

"heart beat looks good ... baby's a bit on the small size though , are you eating okay ? " Lucy asked

" well I'm trying ... it's just hard to keep food down at the moment "

"That's fine , we just need to keep an eye on it – if you feel a bit faint one of your moms can always give you some IV fluids – don't tell anyone I said that though " Lucy said , knowing Callie and Arizona were more than qualified to give Sofia fluids rather than her coming into the hospital

"Will do " Arizona said

" Okay so I'd say you were about four and a half months , that about right"

"yeah about that " Sofia said , Addison had already told her this when she was in LA

"So ... your due the beginning of January "

"naawwhh a Christmas baby" Callie shrieked – Christmas was her favourite time of year and she was already planning to ask everyone from LA over , the fact that the baby would be arriving soon after was just going to add to the festivities

"I'll leave you three alone for a minute " Lucy said , exiting the room

"thanks " the three all said

Lucy left the room and Sofia , Callie and Arizona pawed over the ultrasound image.

Just as Sofia was preparing to get up there was a knock at the door

"Fields , you in there" It was Mark

"Fields , come on I need to speak about last night , I woke up and you were gone"

" He slept with Lucy " Sofia said out loud , forgetting that she didn't want to alert Mark that they were there

"Shit"

"Sofia , Torres , that you " Mark said

When he got no answer he decided to bite the bullet and go in. Why the hell was his teenage daughter and baby mama in an OB office

"What the" , Mark entered the room and was taken about at the sight.

Sofia was sitting in the chair , her ultrasound still up on the screen. Callie had one scan picture and Arizona had another

"no ... no no no this can't be happening – WHAT THE HELL " Mark shouted before quickly exiting the room

"I guess dinner's off then" Arizona said after a few minutes of silence

That was not how they wanted Mark to find out


	14. Chapter 14

That evening and Callie and Arizona were sat on the sofa , Sofia had gone to Mark's

Just because Sofia was in Mark's apartment it didn't mean the pair were speaking -Mark had come to collect Sofia a couple of hours earlier;

" Sofia lets go " Mark said as he threw open the door

"daddy"

"no. I am too angry to speak to you right now. The only reason you are still coming to mine is because your moms are working all weekend and this way I can keep an eye on you"

"seriously I'd be fine on my own , you're only across the hall"

"no , get your ass in that apartment now "

Sofia reluctantly trudged across the hall

"Go easy on her" Callie said , attempting to calm Mark down " She doesn't feel too great"

" Of course she doesn't feel good she's freaking pregnant " Mark yelled

"Which is exactly why she needs you to calm down" Arizona said , walking into the room

" How the hell can you too be so chilled about this , I saw you two today, cooing over the scan pictures all happy - she's our baby , she should NOT be _having_ a baby"

"You're right she's our baby which is exactly why she needs us right now – no at first we weren't happy about this but it's happening and we are going to accept it because that's what Sofia , _our baby_ needs " Arizona said as Callie walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist

"Wait how long have you known " Mark questioned , walking towards Callie and Arizona

"Bye Mark " Callie said , pulling herself away from Arizona and pushing him out the door before Mark could shout any further

And now they were alone in the apartment watching a film

"This films boringggg" Arizona whinged " I know something else we could do"

She rolled over so she was straddling Callie " Baby come on "

Arizona started nipping Callie up and down her neck and over her chest before attempting to remove her top

"Calliope " Arizona questioned when she got no response , normally Callie couldn't resist when Arizona tried it on

Arizona looked up at Callie's face – only to find her fast asleep

"Oh my god " Arizona shouted , hitting Callie on the chest to wake her up

"Wha ... oh ... I'm sorry " Callie stuttered " I'm awake now"

" no – you fell asleep and for that there is no way I am putting out"

Arizona got up and left the room , slowly removing her blouse as she went , quickly followed by her bra

She couldn't stay mad at Callie for long – plus she was incredibly horny and would consider grinding a cup if she didn't get some soon

Callie took one at a topless Arizona and leapt up from the sofa

Maybe she wasn't so tired after all ...

* * *

The next morning and Sofia was sitting on the floor in Mark's apartment , throwing up .

Again.

She hadn't spoken to Mark since he had demanded that she came over last night . Sofia finished being sick and sat on the floor , slowly crying. Suddenly she felt a soothing hand rubbing her back

"daddy"

"i'm here now , baby, and I'm not going anywhere"

The two sat on the bathroom floor for a while , Sofia leaning on Marks chest

After a while Mark decided he should probably try to go and make some food, Arizona and Callie would be pissed if he forgot to feed their daughter , now more than ever

"Sof , I need to get up ... Sofia ... SOFIA " There was no response – she was out cold

"Oh shit" Mark quickly scooped her up and ran across the hallway to Arizona and Callie's apartment

"Torres , Robbins get in here now "

"What we were- Oh my god " Callie said as soon as she saw Sofia limp in Mark's arms

"Arizona come here quick"

"What's the ma- " Arizona's face dropped when she saw Sofia

"Quick ,lie her down on the sofa " Arizona hurried over to their daughter , now in full doctor mode

Callie just stayed still , frozen with fear as she watched Arizona check Sofia's vitals

"Callie get my bag " Arizona shouted "Callie " – she got no response , Callie was frozen to the spot

"Torres snap out of it " Mark shouted , shaking Callie by the shoulders before running into the kitchen to fetch Arizona's bag

When Arizona got her bag she quickly set up an IV drip on Sofia – glad she had packed one in her bag in case of emergencies like this

Eventually after a few minutes Sofia started to come round

"mama... what happened... "

"It's okay sweetie we're here " Callie soothed Sofia

"And we're not going anywhere" Arizona added

"Ever" said Mark


	15. Chapter 15

**So... here's a chapter FULL of pregnancy fluff :)**

**Enjoy . then review x**

* * *

A couple of weeks later and Arizona was sitting at the nurses' station , working her way through a rather large cup of coffee in an attempt to wake her up when she saw Sofia walking over

" hey , what are you doing here, your tutor doesn't get here for another couple of hours"

"I have NOTHING to wear – none of it fits "

That was when Arizona realised that sofia was still wearing pj pants under her coat

"Sofia – are you in your..."

"yes I am wearing my pyjamas because, as I said , if you were listening I have nothing to wear"

"woaahh sweetie , calm down ... it's good that you're finally putting on some weight"

It had been a battle for Sofia to gain any weight. She had been diagnosed with gestational diabetes after she kept passing out and so it was affecting how much weight she could gain. It looked like the insulin injections were doing their job and Sofia was now visibly pregnant – something she was not too pleased about apparently !

"right you sit down on this chair and I'll go and find you some scrubs , people are starting to stare at the crazy pregnant lady who looks like they escaped from psych " Arizona joked as she left to go and find Sofia some scrubs from the locker room

Sofia leaned back in the chair and suddenly realised how stupid she must look. She had walked all the way to the hospital in her pyjamas – what was she thinking ... damn hormones .

"Hey kid" Sofia looked up to see Cristina leaning on the nurses' station

"what's with the pyjamas"

"nothing else fits ... " Sofia began to explain

"fair enough" Cristina said as she left . Sofia was glad that Cristina wasn't judging her ... she didn't dare after their little incident at the start of her pregnancy !

"right I've found you some scrubs to wear , come on crazy lady " Arizona said as she helped Sofia up and they headed to the attending locker room

That was not the strangest incident of Sofia's pregnancy though – that came a week later

* * *

It was 2am and Arizona and Callie were fast asleep , their arms curled around each other , when Callie heard footsteps in their room

"Sofia" Callie murmured , hoping it was Sofia and not , in fact, some sort of crazy axe murderer

"Sorry ... aw shit " Sofia shouted as she fell over some shoes " I need the car keys"

"mmmm ... what " The commotion had woken up Arizona

"Sofia it's 2am , where the hell can you possibly be going "

"I need peanut butter and we're all out "

"Well wait until the morning and you can get some then"

"No. I need it now – I can't sleep until I have it " Sofia whinged ,she was craving it so bad she thought she might go mad

"Has Mark got some " Arizona asked , rubbing her eyes to try and wake her up  
"No he's all out too I just checked"

"Come here" Callie said knowing exactly what Sofia was going through as she had been through a similar thing when she was pregnant with Sofia "you lie down and I'll go and get you some , I don't want you driving at this time of night"

Callie got up and Sofia took her place , Arizona snuggling up to her and rubbing her hands on her now very visible baby bump

A while later and Callie returned with the peanut butter , only to find Sofia and Arizona fast asleep in her bed . Callie sighed and got changed before squeezing into the bed and resting her hands on Sofia's belly.

Finally everyone was happy – for now anyway


	16. Chapter 16

** So here you go - last chapter for tonight**

**well done if you can spot the Scott and Bailey reference ! **

* * *

A few months later and everyone was preparing for Christmas

Callie and Arizona were putting up decorations whilst Sofia was lounging on the sofa working her way through a jar of peanut butter

"Sof , you wanna help us ? "

"nope " Sofia said from the sofa

"Woah ... easy on the peanut butter mija " Callie said as soon as she realised Sofia had almost eaten a whole jar , she had been trying and failing to get Sofia to eat healthier but trying to persuade a hormonal ,teenage, pregnant person was easier said than done and she had pretty much given up attempting to

"Sweetie you can't eat that stuff , you know it messes up your blood sugar"

"yeah well..." Sofia murmured , she was a few weeks from her due date and felt like a big fat whale, she was refusing to have any lessons with her tutor and had taken up permanent residence on the sofa

"No. Sofia this is important you have to take better care of yourself" Callie snapped. Her and Arizona had spent the last few weeks preparing for the baby , buying things , painting the nursery and generally running around after Sofia. They loved their daughter but Callie couldn't wait for the baby to be born now – cranky Sofia was not fun to live with!

"She's right Sofia , Addi- " Arizona quickly stopped herself . Addison and Ameila ( and baby Olivia) were due to arrive anytime to spend Christmas and they had been keeping it as a surprise for Sofia – Arizona was hoping it might cheer her up a bit!

"Addison what " Sofia questioned but before she could say anything else the door opened and in walked Amelia , Addison and baby Olivia ( well Olivia was being carried – she was only 4 months old!)

"Aunt Addy , Aunt Amelia " Sofia squealed from her position on the sofa , her face lighting up with happiness at seeing her favourite Aunts again

"well that's cheered you up " Callie laughed

"Is someone going to come and help me stand up so I can give you all a hug "

Arizona helped her daughter up before going over to Addison and Amelia and hugging them tight

"thank god – you're here " She said to Amelia "She's started to go crazy pregnant lady on us"

"I can hear you , you know " Sofia shouted from the kitchen where she had retrieved the tub of peanut butter

"It's okay Sofia , you're allowed to be crazy " Amelia shouted back into the kitchen

"How is she ?" Addison asked Callie , she heard about the diabetes and knew how serious it could be , especially in stubborn teenagers who refused to take proper care of themselves !

"Stubborn and cranky "

"well nothing new there then " Amelia said before Olivia started crying .

"Looks like someone's hungry " Amelia laughed before picking up Olivia from the carrier and sitting down on the sofa to feed her

Everyone gathered on the sofa as Arizona continued to decorate the Christmas tree in the lounge

Sofia walked ( well waddled) back into the room and sat down next to Amelia , staring at Olivia feeding

"woaah my face is here" Amelia laughed , noticing Sofia staring

"It's just ... does it hurt "

"do you want the honest answer or the answer with me using my filter"

"honest " Sofia decided , wanting to know what to prepare herself for

"It hurts like hell sometimes , especially in the middle of the night, but you don't really mind cos you feel like you're doing something good and worthwhile , y'no"

Sofia seemed satisfied at the answer and the conversation moved on, Addison and Amelia filling everyone in on LA life

"so ... Sofia- you ready for your baby " Addison asked , she was worried about whether the teenager was really prepared for having a baby

"yeah I'm really excited but..." Sofia didn't finish

"but what?"

"umm... Amelia , and I want the honest answer now ... you know giving birth "

"yeahh "

"what's it like "

"Well ... it's painful... and you can't imagine ever getting out the other side without being ripped to thunder but ... you do and it's brilliant and beautiful- even when your legs are up in stirrups having 3000 stitches up your v jay jay"

"you sound like Bailey " Callie laughed " But she 's right Sofia , it hurts like hell but it's the best thing in the world you will ever do"

Arizona smiled and looked adoringly at her wife. She was right . Having Sofia was the best thing they'd ever done and she was happy that Sofia could experience it too ... even if it was ten years too soon !

The conversation continued and Olivia was being passed around her adoring family – she really was a gorgeous baby !

Addison was talking to Callie about Mark and how he was ( and how he had slept with Lucy !) when she suddenly realised she hadn't asked whether the baby's daddy was on the scene

"So Sofia ... does this baby have a daddy " she casually asked

"Yeah obviously ... it's just ... I maybe haven't told him yet"

"haven't you seen him " Amelia asked " that must have been some baggy jumper "

"Oh god he's not being an ass about it is he " Addison asked

"I'll hit him for you if you want ... you know because you can't at the moment " Amelia added

"Filter" Callie and Arizona shouted at the same time

"no he doesn't know – he dumped me and so he doesn't deserve to know about his baby " Sofia shouted , starting to get upset

"wooahh calm down " Amelia quickly said " we all know where getting upset when heavily pregnant leads "she laughed , even though the situation hadn't seemed quite so funny at the time

"I'm sorry it's just ... aw " Sofia winced as she placed a hand on the side of her stomach

"Sofia are you okay " Callie asked worryingly.

No answer

"come on baby speak to us " Arizona said , worrying that there was something wrong with the baby

"yeah I'm fine – all this commotion is just upsetting the baby and they're kicking me right under the ribs"

"can't say I miss that " Amelia laughed as she place her hands on Sofia's belly

"woaah it's rock solid Sofia , have you been feeling alright"

"yeahh ... just sort of crampy "

"what " Addison said , returning to the room from putting Olivia to bed

"here lie down"

Sofia lay on the sofa and Addison gave her a quick exam

" Okay I think they're just Braxton hicks , but this is a sign you need to take it easy " Addison said

"Are you listening mija" Callie asked , wanting to be sure that her daughter had taken the important information in

" Yes mama ... and if I feel anymore I'll make sure I tell someone – I know the drill – now I'm going to go to bed – being the size of a house really takes it out of you " Sofia joked before saying goodnight to everyone and heading to bed

This was going to be a crazy Christmas – that much was certain !


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Sofia walked down stairs and laughed at the sight before her

Everyone was sat on the sofa drinking hot chocolate. That in itself wasn't funny. What was funny was the fact that there were so many people ! The amount of people in the apartment had doubled over night.

As well as Addison, Amelia and Olivia - Jake , Henry and James had also arrived to spend Christmas – much to Sofia's surprise

"Everyone's arrived "Arizona smiled – she loved Christmas and having all the people that mattered most around her was the best thing in the world

"Hi kid" Jake said

"morning sleepy head" Amelia said, laughing at the state of Sofia

She was wearing one of Marks t shirts from when he was in college and a pair of Callie's pyjama shorts. Her hair was sticking up in tufts and there were dark marks under her eyes from where she had forgotten to take her make up off ... in short she looked a mess

"Enjoy your sleep sweetie? " Callie asked , getting up to give Sofia her space on the sofa

"yeah ... umm what time is it"

"just gone half 1"

"woahhh I must have been tired " Sofia laughed , squeezing on to the sofa between Addison and Henry – it was a good thing they had such a big sofa so they could all fit!

"guess that's what happens when you're the size of a boat" Henry joked

"hey" Sofia hit Henry on his arm , he was about to hit back when Amelia butted in

"no hitting the pregnant person ! "

"I can stick up for myself you know "Sofia laughed , rubbing her belly – the baby was always really active at this time of the day and Sofia winced as she felt a particularly hard kick

"are you alright " Addison asked , looking over from where she was in deep conversation with Arizona and Callie

"I'm fine – you guys have to stop worrying ! So what's the plan for today – fancy going to the movies Henry"

"I would love to ... but we can't go anywhere today , have you seen the weather "

Sofia stood up and looked out the window – everything was completely covered in the snow and the roads were blocked , there was no way anyone was going to go anywhere today

"looks like we arrived just in time " Jake said " the storm hit as soon as we got here"

"great " Sofia rolled her eyes " I think I might go crazy if I stay here all day"

"too late for that" Henry joked before bracing himself to get hit

"Guys you're going to have to get on if we're going to be stuck here for a couple of days together " Addison said

"Yeah ...especiallyifyouregoingtobesh aringaroom" Callie said quickly , running out before Sofia had realised what she said and could get angry

"WHAT ! " Sofia shouted "oh no ... no no no there is no way I am going to share my room – it's hard enough to sleep anyway "

"which is why it doesn't matter if Henry sleeps there or not " James bravely said before quickly following Callie

"eeuchh could this day get any worse "

The door flung open and Mark walked in

"Morning campers –who fancies getting hammered since there's nothing better to do"

The day just got worse

* * *

That night Sofia was woken up by Olivia crying

For gods sake she thought – it had taken hours to finally get to sleep after Henry had insisted on watching a horror film before bed– scaring the hell out of Sofia and making her too jumpy to turn the light off and sleep !

She looked at the clock , it was 3am. Her back was really sore and she was getting more Braxton hicks – there was no way she was going to get back to sleep anytime soon

She got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink , almost falling over Henry who was sleeping on a blow up mattress next to her bed as she went

She got to the kitchen and that was when she encountered her next problem

Jake and Addison were asleep on the pull out bed in the lounge and ,because there was no door between the kitchen and lounge ,she would wake them up if she turned the tap on .

Why did there have to be so many people in their house?!

Quietly grabbing a cup Sofia walked into Callie and Arizona's room and into their en-suite bathroom to get some water – deciding if she had to wake anyone up it would be her moms , it was their fault the house was so darn full anyway

Sofia turned the tap on before she got another cramp , causing her to drop the cup

"Sofia" Callie slurred from the bedroom

"Sorry mama " Sofia whispered , she really wished she hadn't woken Callie up because she had been drinking all afternoon and was most likely to be incredibly hung over and grumpy!

"what are you doing " Callie asked , that was when she noticed Sofia straightening up in an effort to ease the pain in her back "does your back hurt mija"

"yeah – I keep getting these damn cramps"

"come and sit here " Callie patted the edge of the bed in front of her , wanting Sofia to sit down

Sofia sat on the edge of the bed and Callie gently squeezed her hip bones together

"ahhh that's so good – how did you know"

"I was in labour once you know"

"mom – I'm not in labour , I'm just having loads of Braxton hicks"

"Okay then whatever you say ... do you want to lie here and try and get some sleep"

"yeah that would be nice"

Sofia lay down , on the edge of the bed in case she wanted to get up again and Callie curled back around Arizona

"I think today's the day baby" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear – she had seen enough women in labour to know her daughter was in the early stages

Callie slowly fell back asleep

Meanwhile outside the window the snow continued to fall ...


	18. Chapter 18

**so ...this chapter has been a long time coming !**

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up to the sound of Olivia crying

"Morning pretty lady" she whispered in Arizona's ear

"mngmngg" a very sleepy and hung over Arizona responded

Callie turned over to find that Sofia was no longer in their bed

"have you seen Sofia"

"mnmnmg"

"I'll take that as a no" Callie laughed " She slept here last night ... I think she's having contractions"

"what" Arizona shot up upon hearing that their daughter might be in labour

"well that woke you up ! Calm down – she says she isn't but I've seen enough people in labour to know that she is one of them... She'll admit it when she's ready " Callie said as she stood up and started to get dressed

"yeah ... it'll probably be a good few hours before she needs to go the hospital anyway" Arizona said

"I'm going to take a shower ... care to join me" Arizona said ,dropping her clothes on the way to the bathroom

"I should really check on Sofia"

"fine then – do what you want" Arizona said before turning to face Callie , completely undressed

"or I could check on her later "

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sofia was leaning on the breakfast bar to ease herself through another pain

She hadn't told anyone yet but she was fairly sure she was in labour – her mama had been right after all

"morning preggo " Henry cheerfully said , walking into the kitchen

"woahh shhhh " Sofia said " my head is killing me"

As well as the cramping Sofia had developed a severe headache which she put down to not getting enough sleep

"been drinking too much have we?" Henry joked

"haha very funny"

The two talked for a bit before Sofia got another pain

"arrgghh..."

"Sof are you alright ,should I get one of your moms"

"arrrhh... no ,all better now see"

"Sofia, I think you're in labour"

"maybe I am , maybe I'm not but whatever -we don't need to mention it to anyone " Sofia said before leaving to go and get dressed

* * *

Callie and Arizona walked into the kitchen

"umm ... guys " Henry cautiously said , not wanting to break Sofia's trust but at the same time not wanting to be the only person who knew Sofia was in labour

"I think Sofia's in labour – I mean she's denying it but ... "

"yeah we know"

"and you're this calm"

"she'll tell us when she's ready " Arizona said , copying what Callie had said earlier

" first births take a long time normally – she'll let us know when she wants to go to the hospital to get some drugs" Callie said before wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist and nuzzling into her neck

"I guess – I mean it's pretty easy to get to the hospital from here – only half an hour in a car" Henry added , looking away from Callie and Arizona to avoid the awkwardness

"What's that about a car " Jake said as him and Addison walked in

"oh,Henry was just saying that the hospital isn't far in the car" Arizona told him

"yeah normally – but nobody's going anywhere in a car today – the roads are blocked , I doubt we'll be able to get out of her for at least another day " Addison said

"WHAT ! " Callie ,Arizona and Henry all said simultaneously

"woahh guys what's the commotion " Amelia said as she walked in holding Olivia

"I just told these three that we're not going to be able to get out of here for a day or so and they just freaked – we're not that bad"

"no it's not that " Henry tried to explain " Sofia's in labour"

"WHAT! " Addison , Jake and Amelia yelled

"guys we need to calm down – it's only the early stages -right" Callie calmly said ,trying to get some assurance

Before they could say anything else Sofia walked in looking panicked

"Mommy ,mama – can we go to the hospital my waters have just broken"

She was met with blank faces

"guys – seriously can we go now... please?"

* * *

An hour later and Sofia was pacing the lounge

Amelia was sat on the sofa trying to reassure her with little success

"I mean seriously – the one day of snow of the year and arrghhhhhhh"

Sofia dropped to the floor as she rode out another contraction

"It's okay sweetie , just breathe " Amelia soothed as she gently rubbed her lower back

"You're going to be just fine"

"No- I'm not though" Sofia started to cry "I'm in labour , I'm stuck here and my moms are sat in the kitchen with two baby doctors arguing over how the hell I'm going to get to a hospital before I have this baby on the floor. Amelia I am definitely not fine" She managed to finish before another contraction made her drop to the floor once again in pain

Callie and Arizona walked in followed by Addison and Jake – James and Henry were looking after Olivia out of the way somewhere

"right sweetie , do you want the good news or the bad news"

"Just tell me something that is going to make me feel at ALL better" Sofia snarled at the group that had entered the room

"Good news it is "

"Okay – the good news is that you are currently surrounded by six doctors , three of them who specialise in babies"

"and the bad news" Sofia managed to say as she felt another imminent contraction

"We're not going to be able to get you to the hospital – you're having the baby here"

Sofia shrunk into a ball on the floor and began hysterically sobbing

Callie walked over to her in attempt to comfort her

"It's okay mija , you're going to be fine" She said , attempting to rub her back and comfort her

"No – don't touch me . I'm not having my baby here. I'm having my baby in a proper hospital with proper doctors and proper drugs – unless you can get me that then leave me alone "

" guys can you give us a minute" Arizona asked Amelia , Addison and Jake

"of course"

Callie and Arizona crouched down next to Sofia and attempted to help their daughter through her pain

"Sofia" Arizona said

"Listen to us " Callie added

"I know you're scared baby"

" And I know – you're in a lot of pain – trust me I know"

"But we can't do anything about that"

"The day you told us you were pregnant we sat here on the floor and we told you we would be here for you for as long as you needed us"

"We're here for you mija"

"And we're not going anywhere"

"promise " Sofia looked up into her mom's eyes

"We promise" Callie and Arizona both said , helping Sofia to stand up and lay down on the sofa

"I'm going to go and fetch Addison " Arizona said ,leaving to go and get her

"Momma ..."

"yes "

"I'm scared"

"It's all going to be okay – I promise"

* * *

Addison came and checked out Sofia

"Okay Sof – you're about 8cm , almost there"

"argghhhhhhh " she got in response

" Guy's we're going to need to get a clean area to deliver"

"I'm on it" Amelia said

She went to go and get some towels before realising she didn't know where she was going to take them

"Umm ... Callie"

"What " Callie asked , looking up from where she was holding Sofia's hand

"where am I going"

"oh... just use our bed we need new sheets anyway"

"Bu- " Arizona started before Sofia got another contraction and started to call out in pain

"aarrrggggghhhh"

"Okay just use our room" Arizona admitted defeat before returning to Sofia

"It's okay baby just breathe... in ... and out"

"You're doing so great mija , almost there "

A while later and Sofia suddenly stood up

"aghhhh I need to push "

"okay ,sweetie let's get you into the other room" Addison said as she , Callie and Arizona helped Sofia up and walk into the bedroom

* * *

About half an hour later and Sofia had almost delivered her baby

"Come on Sofia just a bit more" Addison said from her position at the bottom of the bed

"I can't " She screamed out

"Come on Sofia , you can do this , almost there" Arizona encouraged

"I am so proud of you mija , you are incredible"

"arrrrggghhhhhhh " Sofia screamed out again

"Okay Sofia , baby's crowning I need you to stop pushing "

"I can't- I can't - I have to push" Sofia cried out

Addison looked at Callie and Arizona to help Sofia through this

"Okay look at me Sofia" Callie said " I need you to breathe ... slowly ... come on concentrate on me ... you can do this"

"Okay push" Addison called out

Sofia gave a final push and her baby was delivered. Addison placed it on Sofia's chest.

"It's a boy" Sofia said , crying with hapinesss

"We have a grandson" Callie said ,tears in her eyes

"We have a grandson " Arizona repeated


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go guys , the next chapter ! :)**

**EXCITING ! **

* * *

The holidays were over and everyone had returned to LA

Sofia was getting used to being a new mom after her Christmas arrival and Callie and Arizona were getting used to being around a baby again !

Sofia had decided to name her baby Carlos in memory of Callie's father and he was now two weeks old.

Today Callie and Arizona were going back to work after taking some time off to be with Sofia and Carlos and Carlos also had a check up at the hospital. That meant they were all going to have to leave the apartment before 8

It was going to be ... interesting !

"Come on Sof , your dads coming to pick you and Carlos up in a minute"

They had agreed that Sofia and the baby would go with Mark and Callie and Arizona would go in another car

"Give me five minutes"  
"you don't _have _five minutes Marks coming – " Mark walked into the apartment  
"Mark's here now! "

"Sofia , come on we have to go I have surgery in –ahhhh " Mark tripped over the baby carrier  
"damn it "

"Sorry Mark" Callie said " We have to clean up in here ... its just finding the time"

"Talking of time I have to go – SOFIA ! " Mark yelled

Sofia walked into the room carrying Carlos in the sling against her – her hair was wet from just getting out of the shower and she had yet to put a t – shirt on

"I will be five minutes I swear " She said , taking Carlos out of the sling

"here – give me the little man and you get ready" , Arizona took the baby and started walking around the apartment with him " who's a pretty baby ... you are"  
"She's finally lost it" Mark laughed

"It's what living with a baby does " Callie joked

Carlos started fussing in Arizona's arms " I think someone's hungry"

"I just fed him"

"well he's obviously still hungry"

"come on then little man" Sofia sat on the sofa and unhooked her bra to start feeling Carlos

"And this is my cue to leave – I have surgery in an hour , can she come in with you Cal"

Mark asked , already heading towards the door

"Yeah sure – you go on I'll see you later"

"mamma" Sofia looked up from the sofa with her best pleading eyes

"yes..."

"can you make me some food"

"no – we don't have time , I'll get you a cookie or something to eat on the way"

Callie walked into the kitchen and started looking for something for Sofia to eat , she also got a glass of water – knowing how thirsty Sofia got when she was feeding Carlos

"I'll take this" Arizona walked into the kitchen "It might actually help us to leave the house within the next 5 hours!"

"haha , okay then ... I forgot how long it takes to get out of the house with a baby"

"Tell me about it"

Arizona walked into the lounge and was surprised to see Sofia , fully dressed ,standing by the door with Carlos in his car seat

"ready to go" Sofia said cheerfully

"I'm impressed " Arizona giggled. She was amazed at how Sofia had taken to motherhood , even at 17 , she was a complete natural and took everything in her stride. When Sofia had first been born Callie and Arizona had been a wreck , scared to do something in case they hurt her , the fact that Arizona looked after kids all day didn't make a difference - she was still a scared first time mom!

"come on guys lets go" Sofia took the cookie off Arizona "We'll be waiting in the car"

Sofia left to go to the car and Callie and Arizona quickly followed

Finally they were on their way !

* * *

At lunchtime Sofia sat in the cafeteria waiting for her moms to come and eat lunch with her

"Well look who it is " Cristina said walking over to where she was sitting "Hia stranger , hi little fella" She said , sitting down next to Sofia

"Hi Aunty Cris , meet Carlos"

"Hey little fella , yanno for a baby he's pretty good looking " Cristina laughed

"Well if he's so good looking you can keep an eye on him while I go and get some food"

Sofia took Carlos from where he was lying on her chest and gave him to Cristina

"I'll be five minutes"

"no ... wait ... Sofia "

Sofia walked off and she could hear Carlos start crying in the distance

Meanwhile Cristina was desperately trying to calm the baby with no success

"Come on little guy , it would be really nice if you stopped crying ... Please ! "

Teddy saw Cristina struggling and walked over

"What are you doing to the poor child" She said , sitting down at the table

"Come here little man – let's get you away from scary Cristina" She took Carlos and started bouncing him around a bit but he wouldn't settle

"Who's scary now ! " Cristina smirked

A couple of minutes later and Arizona and Callie walked into the cafeteria to meet Sofia

They laughed when they saw Teddy ,Cristina and now Bailey , who had joined them, trying to stop the infant from crying

Callie ran over to the table

"What the hell are you doing to my poor nieto" She said taking the baby and holding him tight

"It's okay abuela's here now" Carlos immediately stopped crying as soon as Callie held him

"How did you do that – Sofia went to get some food and he just started to cry and wouldn't stop"

"You forget that we have spent every day with him for the past two weeks " Arizona sat down and joined the group

They were all talking and cooing over the baby when Sofia walked over

"How's my little man " She said putting her tray down

"Hungry "Teddy said , stealing a fry from Sofia's tray

"I swear he's hungry all the time "

"I know the feeling" Bailey laughed , standing up and leaving the table

"Fine then ,come here baby" Sofia put her arms out to take the baby

"No ... you eat "Arizona said , taking Carlos off Callie

" We'll go for a little walk to settle you down – you can even come and meet some of my nurses if you're really good" She said to Carlos

"Bu-"

"No buts"

"Bu-"

"No – you stay here and eat"

"I was just going to say there's a bottle I pumped earlier in the bag – geeshh"  
"oh –sorry " Arizona said picking up the bag and standing up " Say - see you later momma" She said to the baby

"I know he's gonna be a clever kid but that's pushing it" Sofia laughed "Now go before I change my mind"

Arizona walked off , carrying Carlos in her arms with the diaper bag over her shoulder

Callie noticed Sofia looking longingly at the pair leave

"He's fine mija , your momma is a baby doctor after all " She said , putting her arm around Sofia

"I know... it's just I've never left him before"

"Well then enjoy yourself while you can " Cristina said "Come on - eat up before Teddy steals all your fries

* * *

An hour later and Arizona and a fed , changed and happy Carlos were walking around the PEDs ward , saying hi to all the nurses

" I know – I have the cutest grandson ever" Arizona was just saying to a nurse before she was interrupted

"Arizona" She looked around to see a familiar face looking back at her

"Did you say that was your grandson"

It was Lucas – Sofia's ex boyfriend and Carlos' dad

Arizona realised she'd just revealed to the teenager that he had a son

"Damn it!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I know this is probably not the way how some of you wanted this to go but I know where this is going and I promise it will get nicer soon(ish) - honest ;)**

* * *

Arizona turned and started to walk away ,well as fast as you can whilst carrying a baby

"Arizona – listen to me "

"Go away Lucas"

"Where's Sofia"

"ummm ... she's... gone shopping"

"why hasn't she been in school"

Lucas was following Arizona down the corridors as she tried to get away from him , desperately needing to be near Callie who she knew would know exactly what to say

"Arizona"  
"Lucas – _go away_"

"Is that my son? ARIZONA ! "

Lucas' temper flared up as he grabbed Arizona by the back of her hair , yanking her head backwards

"Lucas – no " Arizona pleaded

"I said is that my son"

Lucas tried to take Carlos from Arizona . She screamed and Mark came running over.

He tried to separate Lucas from Arizona but Lucas turned and punched him square in the nose

"Now listen kid stay away from my grandson" Mark said as he took Carlos from Arizona

Lucas pushed Arizona to the floor before running off

"Call security" Arizona whimpered from the floor

At this point nurses had gathered around Arizona and Mark

"Robbins are you okay" Mark crouched down to ask

"I don't know – I think I broke my wrist " Arizona held her right wrist limply against her body

"okay , come on let's help you up " Mark helped Arizona with one arm , holding Carlos in the other

"Page Torres . NOW " Mark ordered as he helped Arizona into an exam room

"Was that Lucas" Mark asked

"Yeah – he heard me call Lucas my grandson and put two and two together I guess"

"Oh my god – I knew Sofia should have told him "

"Mark – he's a bad kid , he smokes ,he does drugs- Sofia doesn't need that in her or Carlos' life"

That moment Callie came running in , quickly followed by Sofia

"Oh my god Arizona are you alright – who did this to you " Callie asked as she gently picked up Arizona's wrist

"Where's Carlos" Sofia asked , starting to cry " Is he hurt"

"No , Mark took him out – he was getting fussy. He's fine thought don't worry , Mark came running to the rescue and made sure he was safe"

"But who did this to you " Callie asked again , looking straight into Arizona's eyes

"It was ... " She looked at the floor "It was Lucas "  
"LUCAS ! As in my Lucas ,as in Carlos' dad Lucas" Sofia shrieked from where she was standing by the door

"That's the guy "Arizona explained " He saw me with Carlos' and guessed Carlos was his son "

"oh my god" Callie blurted out " He's such an idiot"

Sofia stood in the corner of the room , shaking

"Baby are you okay " Arizona asked

"yeah ... I ... I have to find my son" Sofia said running out of the room

"I can't believe this " Callie said as she sat down on a stool next to Arizona " Your wrist is pretty bust up sweetie "

"I know ... I was trying to get to you – I didn't know what to say to him – I mean it's his son , he has a right but ... Sofia didn't want to tell him and so ..."

"It's okay baby , it's NOT your fault " Callie kissed Arizona on the head , stroking it lovingly

They looked up and realised Sofia had been standing had been standing by the door , holding Carlos

"She's right mommy , it's not your fault it's mine"

* * *

That evening and Callie and Arizona were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner

Arizona's wrist was in a sling put apart from that she was fine – it could have been much worse

"Does Sofia know that there's food " Arizona asked Callie as she carefully ate her pasta with her left hand

"Yeah – she said she didn't want any – something about getting Carlos to bed I think , I'll save some in case she changed her mind"

The two talked things over for a while whilst eating until Sofia came in , carrying a sleeping Carlos in his sling

"Moms can you keep an eye on Carlos for a bit – I need to go out somewhere , I've made up a bottle and it's in my room if he needs it " She said , handing the sling to Callie

"Umm ... yeah I guess – where are you going" Callie said , taking the sling and putting it over her head

"just out – I'll take the SUV" Sofia said as went out the door , slamming it behind her as she went

"I don't like this " Arizona said " I don't like this at all"

* * *

It was two in the morning when Sofia finally came home

Arizona had gone to bed , dosed up on pain medications whilst Callie offered to stay up with Carlos

She was sitting in the lounge , watching a film with a sleeping Carlos in her arms when the door opened

"Where the _hell_ have you been ?! " Callie snapped , trying to be quiet so she didn't wake up Carlos

"I told you – I was out" Sofia came to take Carlos off Callie

As Sofia bent over to pick Carlos up form Callie's arms Callie smelt the strong smell of cigarette smoke , something she was familiar with as Arizona used to smoke before they had Sofia but had stopped as soon as Callie got pregnant

" Have you been smoking" Callie asked – holding Carlos tight to her chest so Sofia couldn't take him

"So what if I have " Sofia asked , getting pissed off that Callie was preventing her from picking her son up and going to bed

"Sofia do you realise you can't feed him for at least 2 hours after smoking "

"oh" Sofia's face dropped

"No – obviously you didn't "

"But he'll need to eat"

"Well you should have thought about that before smoking, now go and get changed , you are not going anywhere near your son smelling like that , it's not his fault he has a stupid , irresponsible mother" Callie was shocked at what she had just said to her own daughter. She was shocked that her daughter would be silly enough to smoke at all , never mind whilst breastfeeding and was upset at her acting this way

"If you must know – I was being responsible – I was seeing his father"

"You were with Lucas " Callie was shocked . So shocked in fact that she loosened the her grip enough on Carlos for Sofia to take him from her arms

Sofia walked into her room with Carlos

Callie sat on her own in the lounge in shock

* * *

The next morning Callie and Arizona sat in the lounge and waited for Sofia to get up

Callie had told Arizona about the night before and they were waiting to confront Sofia

Lucas was Carlos' father but at the same time he was not a good influence on him _or_ Sofia , something that had been proved when Sofia came in smelling of smoke

Sofia came out of her room and stood in front of Callie and Arizona , obviously she had prepared what she was going to say

"Look moms. I know last night I was stupid . And irresponsible. And I really , really regret it . Really. Carlos' is the most important thing to me in the world. I will never smoke ever ever again and I'm not going to see Lucas again either – he told me he didn't want to be a part of Carlos' life and that's fine – we don't need him."

"Okay" Arizona said , a little shocked at the outburst

"And I'm going back to school next week , I just got off the phone with them and it's all arranged , Carlos will go to the nursery right next door and I asked dad and he will pay for the cost. I mean it , what happened last night will never happen again – I have my priorities now"

With that Sofia turned and walked into her room , a heavy weight on her chest

She hated lying to her moms.


	21. Chapter 21

A few weeks went by and everything returned to normal , well as normal as things can be with a month old baby!

Sofia had returned to school and Carlos was attending the nursery next door , it seemed to Callie and Arizona that Sofia had finally settled down and got over the incident at the hospital... at least that's how it looked on the surface.

"bye moms" Sofia said as she walked out of the house carrying Carlos in the baby carrier

"bye sweetie" Callie called out before Sofia shut the door and her way to the car . When she got to school she parked and took Carlos to day care. She liked him being there , at least she knew he was safe.  
Sofia entered the school and went to her locker. There she found Lucas , waiting for her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist , kissing her neck  
"Morning baby" He whispered into her neck

"Morning" Sofia said back. The pair had been seeing each other since the day Lucas had seen Carlos at the hospital – not that she was going to tell either of her moms that , and they had started sleeping together again.

"Come on lets go outside" Lucas pulled Sofia outside before getting out his cigarettes and lighter. He lit himself one before passing the packet to Sofia , who did the same. That was something she had managed to keep from her moms , she had managed to keep smoking and keep it a secret by washing her clothes as soon as she got home from school so they never smelt it. She would pump milk for Lucas in the morning and so that didn't matter and Sofia had carried on smoking as a force of habit more than anything.

"Fancy a pick me" Lucas asked Sofia , getting a little packet out from his pocket.  
"Go for it" Sofia gladly took the pill and swallowed it ,immediately feeling the relief. That was another thing she'd been hiding from her moms. The occasional part favours... with Carlos being so small she felt tired all the time and the pills just helped to take the edge off - she normally took one each morning and they really helped to get her through the day. She wasn't addicted ... she just needed to take them to help her through – that was what she was telling herself anyway.

Lucas and Sofia re-entered the school and Sofia made her way to her first lesson , math, feeling considerably more relaxed than before. About half way through the lesson and mrs. Rodriguez, the school secretary entered the classroom and leant down to whisper something in the teachers ear before waiting by the door.

"Sofia can you get your stuff and go with Mrs. Rodriguez please " the teacher asked

Sofia did as she was told and when she left the classroom she turned to the secretary to enquire as to what was going on.  
"Sofia , day care called, Carlos is ill and you need to take him home " She explained "I didn't want to announce it to your whole class in case you didn't want to tell them all about Carlos"

"Oh right ... Thanks" Sofia said. She was worried about what might be the matter with Carlos but she was also worried about whether she going to manage to drive home as she hadn't completely come down from her high. She put all those thoughts to the back of her mind and went to find Carlos.

"He's got a fever and a rash" The person at day care explained. Sofia took Carlos and lifted up his top to see the rash  
"Oh baby ,are you okay" She said, trying to soothe Carlos who was violently crying, "Have you got the nasty chicken pox" She said , turning to the person that had given her Carlos

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll take him home now" Sofia decided that she would be fine to drive and so she strapped Carlos into his seat and headed home.  
When she got home she threw her bag on the floor and took a fussy Carlos to the sofa  
"Hey baby are you hungry" Automatically she settled down and started to feed Carlos. When Carlos was fed he started to get sleepy and Sofia put him in the swing before going to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Having successfully made herself a sandwich she returned to the lounge where she was expecting to see a sleeping Carlos. However he was definitely not sleeping. He was violently shaking in the swing , his eyes rolling in the back of the head and he was murmuring quietly

"Oh my god" Sofia said as she ran over to Carlos who was still shaking and picked him up. She picked up her cell phone before calling her mom, visibly shaking with fear

"mommy" Sofia asked urgently into the phone  
"Hello... Sofia?" Arizona answered – unsure as to why her daughter was calling her when she was meant to be in school

"Mom ... it's Carlos , he had chicken pox so we came home ... and now ... he's fitting an-" Sofia babbled down the phone before Arizona cut her off  
"Woah calm down" Arizona said trying to keep calm for Sofia " Sofia you need to hold him on his side , making sure his neck is supported call 911 , I will wait for you here... it sounds like his temperature spiked and he started fitting – now get off the phone and call 911"

Sofia did as she was told and , after she had called 911 ,she sat on the sofa holding Carlos as Arizona had instructed and started crying.

* * *

Arizona got off the phone with Sofia and immediately realised she had to let Callie and Mark know.  
She paged them 911 and within a couple of minutes they came down to peds. Arizona quickly explained the situation to them and the trio waited in the ambulance bay for Sofia and Carlos.

When the ambulance arrived the doors opened and a paramedic came out , carrying Carlos. Arizona rushed forward and took the baby before heading into the trauma bays with him. Sofia followed behind before Callie took her shoulders and stopped her from moving

"Baby , it's okay , momma and Mark are in there with him and he's going to be fine"

"It's all my fault" Sofia cried before resting her head on Callie's chest  
"Sofia, why do you smell of smoke" Callie started to question before Arizona and Mark came out looking seriously worried

"Sofia , what I'm going to ask you is important and could save Carlos' life " Arizona started as she sat down next to Sofia " Sofia is there any way that Carlos could have got hold of some drugs... anything at all "  
Callie , Mark and Arizona all looked at Sofia questioningly .  
"Well you smell of smoke and now this... explain yourself NOW " Callie snapped

"I'm sorry "Sofia burst out crying so much that she couldn't continue to speak  
"Look, Sofia , right now the most important thing is fixing Carlos , so what exactly was it" Arizona said as she knelt down in front of Sofa ,looking straight into her eyes Arizona noticed how large her pupils were, a sure sign that she had taken something

" Oxy " Sofia managed to say before curling up into a ball and crying.  
Arizona ran off to tell the people working on Carlos whilst Callie stood up in front of Sofia , speechless  
"You stupid , stupid girl " Callie shouted" Look what you have done to your child, your CHILD Sofia, I have never been more disappointed in my life... I can't ... I can't look at you " Callie said before walking away , followed by Mark.  
Sofia searched her pockets until she found what she was looking for. Finding the little packet of pills she took a few before easing back into the chair and forgetting about everything.

* * *

A little while later and Cristina walked past. When she saw Sofia she walked over to say hi. That was when she realised something wasn't right

"Sofia" She said , sitting down next to her . When she got no answer Cristina checked her eyes

"Shit , Sofia are you high" Cristina questioned, standing back up in front of Sofa

"Hi to you too" Sofia managed to slur before closing her eyes and relaxing into the chair

"Come on, we have to get you out of here " Cristina grabbed Sofia's wrist before dragging her up , hoping they wouldn't get caught. They eventually made it to the attending locker room where Sofia slumped on the floor, her head resting against the cubbies.

"I'm gonna go and get your moms – stay here" Cristina instructed , knowing that there wasn't much chance that Sofia would be going anywhere .

Cristina walked down the halls before going to peds ,hoping to find Arizona.  
When she found her , it was not where she was expecting.  
Callie, Mark and Arizona were all gathered around an incubator , containing a ventilated baby

"Guys" Cristina asked. Everybody looked up and Cristina saw into the incubator and was shocked to find that the baby in the incubator was Carlos.

"What "Mark snapped

"One of you needs to come with me " Cristina told them. Callie started walking towards Cristina.

"I'll come with you " Arizona said before grabbing Callie's hand and walking out of the room with Callie and Cristina. They walked along the hall before finally coming to a stop outside the attending locker room.  
"Why have you brought us here" Arizona asked , before opening the door to reveal Sofia slumped against the cubbies , completely out of it.

"Oh my god" Callie shrieked  
"Look at her "Arizona started to cry  
"What are we going to do " Callie asked , starting to cry herself at this point  
"I don't know" Arizona managed to say "but I know who might "  
She got out her phone and started to call someone  
"Hello Amelia ..."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning and Callie and Arizona were sitting on the sofa in their apartment

After they had found Sofia they got Mark and managed to get Sofia home and into her bed which was where she still was.  
"We should be at the hospital " Callie worried , leaning into Arizona  
"Babe , he's fine , there's people watching and Mark's there – we need to watch Sofia " She said  
"I guess but I don't know how I can watch Sofia , it makes me feel sick to be in the same room as her"

"I know but she's in trouble Cal and we have to help her " Arizona said before the door rung. Arizona stood up and opened the door. There , standing in the hall was Amelia.

"Hey guys " She said  
"Hi , Amelia thank you so much for coming , we didn't know what to do , I mean I still can't get over what's happening "  
"You don't need to explain " Amelia started "I know how hard this must be, I can imagine what you must be going through "  
"She's in her room , she won't come down " Callie explained  
"Have you checked she hasn't got any more drugs on her"  
"No... I mean ... we "  
"It's okay , I'll do it when I go up there ... I'm alright to go up there yeah " Amelia questioned before getting acknowledging nods from Callie and Arizona

Amelia climbed the stairs and knocked on Sofia's door, when she got no answer she opened the door to find Sofia sitting on her bed , obviously feeling the full effect of something she'd taken.  
Amelia looked around to see cigarettes and empty pill packets.

This was going to be hard, very hard.

Amelia went back down and explained to Callie and Arizona that it would probably be best if they stayed at Mark's or the hospital for the night ... this was going to be messy

She started by grabbing a trash bag and going up to Sofia's room and emptying it of the packets  
Then she checked for any more drugs or cigarettes and threw them away

At this point Sofia was coming down from her high

"What the hell are you doing here" She snapped , standing up from her bed  
"It's okay , I'm going to help you"  
"No... I don't need your help ... I don't need anyone – apart from Lucas " Sofia shouted and started to cry hysterically " GET ME LUCAS" She sobbed  
Amelia knew there was nothing to do apart from sit it out with Sofia until things got better. She got a bucket and put it by Sofia's bed , sure enough a while later Sofia started throwing up , shaking violently as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bucket  
Amelia sat on the bed and soothed Sofia as she shook and drifted in and out of consciousness

When Sofia had stopped throwing up and calmed down ( and come down) enough so that she knew what was going on Amelia started to speak to her

"Hey there ... how you feeling , it's okay just stay there and listen. Sweetie what were you thinking? I know having a baby is hard but were things really that bad? You need to find the strength from somewhere and pull yourself together , if not for you then for that little baby in an incubator at the hospital. It won't be easy , I know , but you have to try. My drugs tore my family apart , my brother wouldn't look at me and my mom would barely even speak to me – I know you don't want that to happen. Carlos could have been killed , or you for that matter ... look I'm going to tell you something - I died ... for three whole minutes after I accidentally took an overdose , trust me looking death in the eye is scary as hell and I never , ever want it to happen again and I'll be damned if I let it happen to you . Right now you are fragile and upset and scared , I know but trust me when you come out the other side of this , and you will , you'll be a stronger person"

Amelia soothingly stroked Sofia's head  
"I'm sorry" She whimpered

"It's okay , I'm not going anywhere"

The next day and Arizona and Callie walked into the hospital to check on Carlos , they had spent the night at a hotel under Amelia's orders and were planning on heading back to the house once they had checked on Carlos

They went up to the N ICU and were surprised at what they saw. Sofia was sat by the incubator , her hand inside and slowly stroking Carlos' hand. Behind her Amelia stood , rubbing her shoulder.  
Callie coughed and Amelia looked up and headed over to them

"hey "  
"hi"  
"So... last night ... did it go okay?" Arizona asked questioningly , she had been very reluctant to leave Sofia but she knew she was in safe hands

"Yeah ... I mean ... as well as possible ... she was a complete mess but once she got everything out of her system she calmed down enough to talk – it went okay, she's so ashamed of what happened and said she wants to go cold turkey , which so far is going okay for her ... she's not there yet but she's getting there and you guys can help her" Amelia explained  
"How , how can we possibly help if we don't understand it" Callie asked  
"Just be there for her and let her know that you still love her and support her , that's all you can do"

"thanks Amelia" Arizona said before hugging her tightly  
"Look guys, I really have to go back , I left Olivia with James and..."

"It's fine " Callie answered "you go and be with your family , thank you so much for being here"

Callie and Arizona said their goodbyes and headed over to the incubator to join Sofia

"Hey sweetie " Callie said sitting down next to Sofia

"I'm so sorry " Sofia said , tears forming in her eyes

"It's okay , we're here " Arizona said

"And we always will be , remember" Callie added , remembering that fateful evening when they had sat on the floor of their apartment promising Sofia that they would stick by her no matter what


	23. Chapter 23

Eventually Carlos was released from the hospital a few days later and everyone got back into their old routine

It was agreed that , for the next few months , Sofia would return to having a tutor at the hospital so that Carlos could go to the hospital day care and Sofia could be kept an eye on  
Luckily Sofia hadn't slipped back into her old habits. She had been really affected by what Amelia had said to her and knew she had to sort herself out , if not for her sakes then for Carlos'- so she had been going to a support group for teen moms and that had really helped her –she had also made friends with some of the other moms and sometimes they met up and had play dates .

Sofia had finally grown up and sorted her life out

And a couple of months later that was making Arizona feel broody...

"Morning beautiful , how was your night" she asked , walking over to the nurses' station where Callie was sitting

Callie was sat doing post op notes before she went home and Arizona had just come into work

"Long , tiring " Callie sighed " Sofia and Carlos get in alright"

"Yeah , we came in one car so you might have to pick her up later... " Arizona wanted to say something to Callie but couldn't get the words out , she started fidgeting  
Callie picked up on this  
"Babe are you alright" She cautiously asked  
"Yeah ...I ... well "  
"Just say it " Callie said taking a sip of coffee

"I want another baby" Callie spate her coffee out all over the notes she had been working on

"I thought we decided one was enough ? Plus I'm way too old now there's no way I could carry a baby"

"No , you couldn't but I could" Arizona stood back and waited for Callie's reaction

"We'd still be older moms , it would be really high risk sweetie , think of the dangers"

"I know ... but ... I really ,really want to do this Calliope, it's all I can think about , I know the risks , of course I do , and yes it would be hard with our age but life's hard ? We had Sofia when we were really young , now we're older , more experienced ,and I'm ready to be a mom again! So ... what do you think? "  
Before Callie could answer Arizona's pager went off

"damn 911 ... speak to you later?"

"yeah – see you later" Callie replied

And with that a gobsmacked Callie stood alone at the nurses' station

~x~

Later that day and Arizona walked into their apartment , anxious to continue her and Callie's earlier conversation

" Hi sweetie , how was your day" Callie asked from where she was sitting on the sofa

"It was okay , is Sofia in?" Arizona asked

"No... she went out to her support group so it's just me and you ... listen about earlier"  
"I know it's a silly thing to want and it's a lot to ask " Arizona started babbling

"Hey – let me finish" Callie laughed " If you want to do this and you're sure you want to do this then I do too "

"Really " Arizona asked  
"Really " answered Callie " Which is why I already asked Richard for time off and booked a flight , me you ,Sofia and Carlos are flying to LA first thing tomorrow "  
"I love you" Arizona said , leaning in to kiss Callie

"ummm ... one more thing " Callie put a finger to Arizona's lips " What do we tell Sofia ? I mean she's just recovering and this is a big thing to deal with , I mean it might not happen for ages yet anyways?"

"Yeah I think we should keep it to ourselves for now ... wait why does she think we're going to LA "  
"She thinks we're going on holiday ...so does everyone apart from Addison . She's going to give us a consult tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay ... wow " Arizona leant back in the chair " we're gonna have another baby"

"We're gonna have another baby" Callie repeated


	24. Chapter 24

The next day and Callie , Arizona and Sofia walked out of the airport , Sofia carrying Carlos on her hip "Hi guys" Addison said running over . She hugged them all before turning attention to Carlos  
"Look at you little man you're so big" She cooed  
Carlos gurgled happily in response

"Yeah , well, he eats enough " Sofia laughed before taking Carlos of her hip and handing him to Addison . That was when she saw Amelia coming over

"Sorry I'm late guys , just got out of surgery " she said as she greeted them all

"Well isn't this the welcome party" Arizona laughed

"Yeah , well we figured this way , me , you and Callie could go straight to the practice – plus Amelia has a baby seat in her car already " Addison was about to continue before a confused Sofia stopped her

"Why do you have to go to the practice " She asked her moms

"Oh we just have to pick up some old patient files " Callie quickly said , shooting a *we'll talk later * look at Addison and Amelia

Sofia and Carlos headed to Amelia's car . Sofia strapped Carlos in the car seat in the back before hopping in the front seat next to Amelia

After a few awkward minutes Amelia spoke

"Sooo ... how you doin' kidda" She asked with caution  
"I'm getting there" Sofia decided to be honest " I'm going to a support group which helps and I've told Lucas he can't see Carlos until he gets clean ... I mean it's hard but "  
"sounds like you're doing great " Amelia said , she was really proud that Sofia had managed to sort herself out before it was too late " I know it seems harsh to keep Lucas away from his kid but it's for the best , speaking of the little devil , how is he , he seems huge ... "

Meanwhile across town Arizona and Callie were having a consult

OCEANSIDEWELLNESS CLINIC

"Okay , there should be no reason why you can't carry a baby , Arizona" Addison said , standing up from the stool where she had been giving Arizona a pelvic exam "the bloods you sent were all clear as well , so we can start shooting you up today if you want?"

"yeah ... about that " Arizona began " we want to use Callie's eggs "

"Okay , we can do that " Addison smiled "It just means that we will give Callie drugs to maximise egg potential and you , Arizona , drugs to prepare your uterus for implantation, all clear?"

"yep" Arizona and Callie both said ,still slightly in shock that this was really happening

"Guys , you really are going to have to tell Sofia , she's gonna start wondering why her moms are acting like their on the crazy train " Addison laughed

"Is it really that bad? " Callie cautiously asked

"Oh yep ... feels like you've been hit by a damn pms truck – trust me "  
"Right ... " Arizona said " We'll speak to Sofia later"

"How long before we can fertilise and implant "Arizona asked

"Well you both need to take the shots for a week and then we'll take the eggs from Callie , add the sperm ,and put them back in you a couple of days later , you should be all done in a couple of weeks" Addison explained

"In two weeks I might be pregnant" Arizona asked  
"Yep"

"wow " Callie said "I'm so excited " She practically squeaked

"all we have to do now is tell Sofia" Arizona said anxiously


	25. Chapter 25

Addison , Callie and Arizona walked into Amelia's house a short while later where Sofia and Amelia were sitting on the sofa playing with Olivia and Carlos , James was on the deck grilling some food and Henry and Jake had arrived and were sitting on the deck with James

"Hi guys" Callie said as they walked in  
"Hi how was your appointment " Amelia said before realising that Sofia wasn't supposed to know "oh... I mean " But it was too late

"Mom , what appointment, what's going on " A worried Sofia asked

"It's okay we were going to speak to Sofia anyways later, I guess we'll just do it now " Arizona laughed

"Come on Amelia , we'll go out on the deck with the boys " Addison said before taking Carlos from Sofia and ushering Amelia out on the deck

"Okay mom ,mama what's going on you're scaring me " Sofia said as Arizona and Callie sat either side of her on the sofa "oh my god are one of you sick"

"No , it's nothing like that " Callie assured Sofia  
"Okay , Sofia " Arizona began " The real reason we came to LA is because your mama and I are going to try to have another baby "  
Sofia looked shocked for a minute before speaking " What , this is a joke right ? You can't have kids you're old – you're grandmoms for gods sakes! " She ranted

"Gee thanks Sofia " Arizona said " I'm not that old "  
"you've grown up so much and we decided that we wanted another baby , your moms going to carry it but we'll use my eggs so the baby will look like you " Callie added

"No no no this can't be happening ... I ... I... I need a drink " Sofia said before running upstairs

"Oh my god , what have we done " Arizona said resting her head on Callie's chest

A few minutes later and Callie and Arizona joined the group on the deck  
"So how did it go then " Amelia asked

"Not , great – she shouted something about us being old , then her needing a drink and then she ran upstairs" Callie explained

"I hope she's okay" Henry said , standing up " I'll go check on her "  
Since Sofia had Carlos, her and Henry had become close – they would text all the time and skype regularly , although he was a couple of years younger than Sofia he was very mature for his age and Sofia enjoyed being able to talk freely with him

"Thanks Henry " Arizona said before taking Carlos from Addison " Just think , if this goes well we could have our own little man in nine months "

"Or a little lady" Amelia added from across the deck where she was holding Olivia

In the guest room where Sofia was staying Henry entered to see Sofia sitting on the bed crying

"Hey , it's okay " Henry said , walking over  
"It's not Henry , they're going to have another baby - do they not realise they're old !" Sofia shouted

"Hey , calm down " Henry sat down next to Sofia and put his arm around her "listen, you're all grown up now and you have Carlos , you don't need them anymore , you have to understand where they're coming from " He soothed  
"You sound like your mom" Sofia laughed

The pair sat still for a moment , looking into each other's eyes

Henry leaned forward and suddenly the pair were kissing , gentle at first but it soon became heated  
Sofia pulled her top over her head and Henry ran his hands up and down her body  
"No , we shouldn't " Sofia tried to catch her breath to say

"It's okay " Henry replied " Trust me "

Downstairs Carlos was getting fussy

"Awww baby are you hungry " Arizona cooed " Will someone see if there's a bottle in the diaper bag on the sofa " she asked

Callie walked into the lounge and looked in the bag before replying " There isn't one there"

"Damn it , someone's going to have to get Sofia" Arizona sighed

"I'll go " Amelia volunteered

"Okay, but be careful – you know what she's like when she gets in a mood like this"

"She's not some sort of animal" Amelia laughed before heading upstairs

Not thinking about what she was doing she opened the door of the guest room and was surprised to see Sofia and Henry completely naked under the covers

"Oh no" Amelia shouted " Guys come on , Sofia your kid is downstairs"

"Seriously Amelia" Sofia said " It was either this or vodka , what would you prefer"

"To be honest I'm not sure " Amelia managed to say – this encounter was enough to make her need a drink " Sofia you have to come downstairs , your baby needs to put them boobs to a better use than Henry here"

"Please don't tell my mom" Henry pleaded

"Why, because this wasn't your idea as well ?" Amelia almost laughed " You two aren't getting out of this so easily – now get your butts downstairs"

Amelia waited outside the door while Sofia and Henry got dressed.

"Downstairs " She said , pushing them in front of her before following

Heads down ,Sofia and Henry walked out onto the deck  
Sofia went over and took Carlos from Sofia before heading over to the loungers to feed him

"Oh no not so fast" Amelia said as she went out onto the deck "Would you two care to tell your parents what you were doing upstairs and why you look so sheepish "

Silence.

"Or would you rather me tell them about your state of dress when I came into the bedroom"

Arizona , Callie and Addison looked blankly at Amelia before it dawned on Addison what she was talking about

"HENRY PETER REILLY is this true" Addison shouted, standing up from where she was to where Henry was cowering in a corner

"Seriously Sofia "Callie shouted , trying and failing to keep her cool " You're practically related"  
"what- I don't understand what's going on " Arizona said , still oblivious to the fact that Henry and Sofia had slept together

"I think what Amelia is suggesting " Jake explained to Arizona " Is that she walked in on your daughter and my son sleeping together and not in the lateral sense"  
Arizona looked shocked

"Sofia , is this true " She said , walking over to where Sofia was sitting feeding Carlos

"I was upset , it was either sex or vodka" Sofia tried to justify herself

"I was just doing a good dead really " Henry piped up  
"Come on Henry, me and you are going for a walk" Jake said , pulling Henry up from where he was sitting and walking down the beach with him

"I'm going to put Olivia down for a nap" James quickly said before taking Olivia from where she was sitting in Callie's arms and heading upstairs leaving Sofia alone with her moms , Amelia and Addison

"Sweetie what were you thinking" Callie managed to calmly said

"I wasn't " Sofia said " that's the point , I didn't want to think about anything just for a minute – before drugs would have helped but now they're out of the question it's the closest think I've got "

"It doesn't justify randomly sleeping around with a boy who is _under age_" Addison explained , stressing the last word

"I'm sorry , it's just ... a baby will change everything ,we finally got settled , I thought we were happy"

"Oh baby we are happy " Arizona said , lovingly stroking Sofia's arms " So happy that we want another baby to be able to share our happiness with – it's not replacing you baby , you will always be our first born and nothing can ever change that , just how Carlos will always be your first born"

"I guess... I just thought it meant that you were trying to replace me and Carlos"  
"Don't be silly you idiot " Callie joked " You and that little man are irreplaceable "

"Sofia me and your mom are going to start shots today and it's probably going to make us act a little crazy " Arizona explained  
"Nothing new there then"

"haha very funny , but seriously we need to know that you're going to be okay before we can do this for ourselves "  
"I'm fine mom, don't worry " Sofia assured

"And if she's not I'm here " Amelia said  
"And me" Addison added

A few minutes later and Sofia returned from where she had been putting Carlos down for a nap  
"Mom " She said

"Yes sweetie " Arizona replied  
"Does this mean I get to poke you with a needle "


	26. Chapter 26

A couple of days later and everyone was enjoying the LA sunshine

Amelia , Addison , Callie and Sofia were lounging on the deck

"I'm gonna go check on Carlos "Sofia said , standing up  
"Oh , can you just have a look at Olivia "Amelia asked

"Yeah sure " Sofia said before walking inside  
When she got inside she was surprised at what she saw  
Arizona was sitting on the sofa , crying , whilst Carlos was laying on his back on his play mat  
"Mom, why are you crying, are you okay , is Carlos okay " Sofia babbled, worried as to why her mom was so upset  
"Im ... its just... he woke up and started crying and wouldn't stop even when I cuddled him and I put him down whilst I went to get a bottle and he just stopped crying... I thought... I thought... I thought he didn't love me anymore" Arizona cried

"Woah" Was all Sofia could say , she was prepared for little bit of crazy over the next few weeks but this was insane "Okay , first , Carlos is a baby – he doesn't know what he wants" Sofia helped Arizona up before picking up Carlos and heading out onto the deck with Arizona " And second , of course he loves you – your his g ma ! " Sofia said , if Arizona weren't so upset right now she would laugh at the role reversal in the current situation

"Clean up on isle five " Sofia said as they walked over to where the others were lying  
Callie, Addison and Amelia looked over to where Sofia and Arizona were standing

Addison and Amelia started laughing before Callie stopped them

"Hey , don't laugh – she obviously upset " Callie snapped

This sudden outburst caused Arizona to start laughing through her tears

"Oh my god , Cal , look at us " She laughed before walking over to where Callie was and climbing onto her lap " We're a couple of wrecks "

At this Callie started laughing " But your my wreck " She said , cuddling into Arizona

"And your mine " Arizona said before nuzzling her head onto Callie's chest  
"Seriously guys get a room " Amelia laughed

"three more days , just three more days and they will be back to normal" Sofia said to herself  
"Yeah , until she actually gets pregnant " Addison laughed

"uugghhh , god help me now ! " Sofia exclaimed

A day later and everyone was gathered around the table at Addison's house eating a meal  
"Henry could you pass me the salad " Sofia asked sheepishly – her and Henry had barely said two words since they had been caught the other day  
"Is that a euphemism" Amelia joked  
"Filter " Numerous people shouted  
"Okay , just a joke – you guys have really got to calm down"  
"Calm down ... calm down " Callie started to get angry before remembering what Addison had said about avoiding situations and she took a deep breath and excused herself from the table  
"Where's she going" Asked James  
"Oh, just to chill – she'll be back in a minute " Addison explained

The meal carried on and eventually Callie returned , a big smile plastered on her face  
"better " Arizona asked  
"Much better"

Sofia took a pot of sauce and tried to open it but she failed  
"Mama could you open this for me " Sofia asked Callie ,knowing her strong , ortho ,hands could open most things  
Callie took the pot of Sofia and tried to open it  
"Damn it " She shouted as she tried and failed to take the lid off " Open you stupid thing "  
Callie tried again to open it but she got so frustrated that before she knew what she was doing she threw the pot in the floor in anger  
Everyone went silent before Addison spoke

"It's fine just leave it , I'll clean it up later"

"I'm really sorry " Callie tried to explain  
"I said it's fine Cal – now , I think we should make a toast " Everyone raised their glasses " As you know tomorrow is stage two in the baby making process and I just want to wish Callie and Arizona good luck, so – to baby making "

"to baby making "


	27. Chapter 27

A few weeks after the implantation and Arizona was lying in bed , poking Callie and trying to wake her up  
"Callie "

No response

"Callie , wake up "

"mmrrngghh"

"Fine then I won't tell you all about how crap I feel and how my boobs hurt"  
"What" Callie's head shot up at this possible sign of pregnancy "Really"  
"Yep"  
"do you want to take a test"  
"No ... I'm too scared to take one just yet in case its too soon"  
"Baby , you're a doctor you know its not too soon to take a blood test" Callie said as she pulled Arizona into her  
"I know but... If I still feel this crappy tomorrow I'll take one , I might just have the stomach flu that Sofia has"  
"Yeah that's true , she's been really ill this week" Callie remembered , Sofia had spent most of the week in bed with the stomach flu  
"I promise we can tomorrow , okay ?"  
"deal, now come on let's go and get some breakfast before Sofia starts throwing up again and we have to look after Carlos"

Arizona and Callie slowly got up and went into the kitchen , Sofia was already there making breakfast  
"Hi mija" Callie said , a little surprised that Sofia was preparing food as she had been so ill the day before  
"Hi mama" Sofia smiled " I feel much better today , I just fancied some pancakes though – want some"  
"Umm .. no thanks I'm okay " Arizona warily said , she was unsure why Sofia was acting so over the top happy " Actually I think I have what you had"  
"oh... " Sofia said " Are you sure you aren't pregnant"  
"That's what I said " Callie told Sofia " But your mom won't take a test"

"We agreed to do it tomorrow and we will " Arizona said , deciding to quickly move on with the conversation " So , what's the plan for today then , are you coming to the hospital"

A few minutes later and the trio were sat around the table , Sofia and Callie eating pancakes and Arizona nursing a glass of water whilst Carlos lay happily on his play mat

"Mama" Sofia cautiously said  
"Yes mija"  
"I just realised today – I haven't had a period since Carlos was born"  
"What – like nothing at all"  
"Nope"  
"That's weird I got mine about 3 months after you were born , I think most people do" Callie told Sofia  
"Maybe you should speak to Lucy later" Arizona added to the conversation  
"Yeahhhh..." Sofia trailed off , now she was worried ,very, very worried

Later that morning and Sofia had decided to go and see  
"Good morning Sofia" Lucy cheerfully said "how can I help you "  
"Well ...it's just ... Carlos is a few months old now and well I still haven't had my period"  
"Okay , that's not normal – Sofia have you had any sexual activity since Carlos was born"  
"No" Sofia said, that was until she thought carefully "Oh my god I slept with Henry - shit "  
"Okay , let's not jump to any conclusions " Lucy calmly said , she could see the look of panic in Sofia's eyes " I'm going to take some bloods and we'll go from there "  
"Yeah " Sofia said "it's probably just a false alarm right" She looked to Lucy for reassurance

"Yeah... " Lucy said , rather unconvincingly , she knew what the results were going to show before she even took the blood – Sofia was pregnant . Again.

Meanwhile a confused Callie was answering a page to an on call room  
"Arizona" she said cautiously opening the door  
"Thank god you're here " Arizona said , pulling Callie inside  
"Why, what's the matter , are you okay" Callie worryingly asked  
"No , I'm not okay , I just had to run out of surgery to throw up everywhere " Arizona said , bouncing on the spot with excitement  
"Oh " Callie suddenly realised what Arizona was suggesting "You're not okayyyyy ... so , do you want to take a test now?"  
"well I may have already taken some bloods " Arizona guiltily told Callie" I'm sorry – I just couldn't wait"  
"It's fine , have you got the results"  
"No , I just got a page saying they're ready to pick up – I figured we could go together?"  
"Well what are we standing here for then " Callie said , taking Arizona's hand and walking to get the blood results that could change their life forever  
They nervously walked up to the counter , hand in hand  
"Hi , I have to pick up some blood results for Robbins" Arizona told the person at the desk  
"Here you go"  
"thanks" Arizona took the piece of paper " You ready" She asked Callie  
"As I'll ever be"  
Arizona opened the piece of paper and looked before filling up with tears  
"We're having a baby " She excitedly told Callie  
"Oh my god" Callie squealed  
They were about to leave when the clerk called them back  
"Wait I think you forgot the other results " He told them  
"I didn't order any more than this " Arizona explained  
"Oh ... you are right "  
"What" Callie said "Give me those" she took the other piece of paper " Hang on this is your positive pregnancy test ?" Callie looked confusedly at her wife  
"If those are my positive test results then whose are these "  
Arizona looked at the piece of paper she was holding before looking carefully at the name printed on the top

SOFIA ROBBINS

_Pregnancy test – positive_

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick" Arizona said before running off  
"What ? " Callie picked up the piece of paper and read it  
"Shit"

Sofia had just picked Carlos up from day care and was heading up to OB to get her results from Lucy , silently praying to herself that they were negative, before she ran into her moms walking in her direction  
"We were just coming to see you " Callie calmly told Sofia , not wanting to give the game away that they knew she was pregnant  
"Hi moms , I'm almost ready to go – do you think you could take Carlos , I just have to go and pick up some test results from "  
"there's no need – we already got them" Arizona explained  
"Oh" Sofia's face dropped , great - her moms knew if she was pregnant or not and she didn't  
"And" Sofia cautiously asked  
"What do you think Sofia" Callie snapped , about to loose her cool ," Do you think I would be looking like this if they were negative" Callie glared at Sofia  
"Oh" Sofia could suddenly feel the tears welling up in her eyes  
"Yes oh " Arizona shouted " and by the way in case you were wondering I'm pregnant , we finally got the other baby me and your mom finally wanted , yeay for us – but it looks like you ensured that we'd get another baby in the house anyway "Arizona's face went red and she could feel herself shaking with anger  
"I was understanding when you got pregnant with Carlos , but this , really Sofia have you and Lucas not learnt your lesson – I thought you weren't seeing him anymore Sofia , you promised! " Callie said , painfully aware of the disappointment she felt towards her daughter  
"I haven't seen Lucas in over five months" Sofia told her moms  
"How far gone are you then" Callie asked, she had forgotten to look at the exact results of Sofia's tests to determine how far gone she was  
"Lets have a look" Arizona said as she took the test results out from her pocket before looking at them confused  
"Wait , these aren't that high – they would put the pregnancy at two months , same as me ... but two months ago we were in LA "  
"OH MY GOD " Callie subconsciously shouted – so loud in fact that she woke up Carlos from where he was peacefully sleeping in his carrier  
"Thanks mom ... " Sofia said trying to soothe Carlos before properly taking in what Arizona had told her "  
"Wait that would mean it's not Lucas' baby it's" but before she could finish Arizona butted in  
"Henrys"


	28. Chapter 28

That evening and Sofia returned home , she had decided to go round to Marks so her moms could cool off a bit , the fact that she was pregnant again had still not sunk in properly

When she walked in Callie and Arizona were sitting on the sofa , Arizona was fast asleep with her head resting on Callie's lap whilst Callie was leant back on the sofa gently rubbing her wife's calf  
"hey " Sofia said  
"Hi" Callie coldly said  
"I'm just going to put Carlos to bed and then we can talk yeah" Sofia asked  
"Whatever " Callie quietly said , not looking directly at Sofia

Sofia returned to the lounge to see that Arizona had woken up and was sitting inside Callie's legs , her head resting on Callie's chest  
Sofia quietly entered to hear the last of the conversation  
"I don't know if I can do this " Arizona told Callie " When Sofia was pregnant with Carlos we had to support her so much , it was all about her " The tears were welling up in Arizona's eyes " And now , this time, it's not all about her, for once this was supposed to be about me and our baby Callie – I don't think I can look after Sofia and take care of myself and our baby – I just can't " Arizona started to gently cry into Callie's chest  
"shhhhhh " Callie soothed " It'll all be fine , we'll just take one step at a time – I'm here and I can take care of both of you " Callie tried to convince herself that this situation was manageable and not , in fact , the mess that she was sure it was  
"I can look after myself " Sofia said , deciding that this would be a good time to make herself apparent to her moms  
"Oh sofia" Arizona said , realising that she had just said some potentially hurtful things towards Sofia " I didn't mean what I sai-"  
"it's okay mom , you did and you're right you can't look after me and you , you just have to look after yourself and your baby , I'm going to take responsibility for this mess I've put myself in , starting by skyping Henry" Sofia walked over to the sofa  
"do you want us to go " Callie asked Sofia , knowing that she would skype Henry via the TV  
"No , it's okay , I just text Henry and told him and Addison to skype us , I figured you'd want to tell them your good news first?"  
"Oh right "Arizona said , wiping the tears away from her eyes and plastering a smile on her face "Let's do this then " She said as she pressed the call button and Henry and Addison popped up on the screen  
"Hi guys " Addison excitedly said " So , do you have some news"  
"Yeah " Callie said " Arizona , you say it "  
"We're pregnant "Arizona announced, for a minute forgetting about Sofia and selfishly getting excited about her own baby  
"Ahhhh I'm so happy for you guys " Addison squealed excitedly  
"Yeah , congrats " Henry said " Wait , why did Sofia want me to skype as well " A confused Henry asked  
"Well she has some news as well " Callie said as she ushered Sofia over so that Henry and Addison could see her  
"Hi guys " Sofia nervously said  
"Hey "Henry said , his eyes lit up when he saw Sofia " So what's this news then "  
"Well... I'm ... I " Sofia looked at Arizona for help  
"Sofia's pregnant as well "

There was silence for a minute as Addison and Henry took in what Arizona had said  
"Oh sweetie, have you told Lucas " Addison asked worryingly , it was like de ja vu again – a baby conceived as a result of drugs , she just hoped that this wouldn't lead a similar way to Amelia's first pregnancy  
"Actually it isn't Lucas'" Sofia explained " I'm two months pregnant same as mom"  
"Wait that would mean ... oh " Henry said  
"Yeah ... " Sofia replied  
At that the screen went dead  
"That went well... " Callie broke the silence  
At that moment Arizona's phone buzzed and she got up to check it  
"It's Addison – her and Henry are flying out first thing tomorrow" She told Callie and Sofia  
"Great" Callie sarcastically said "That's another person who won't want to speak to me – not after my stupid daughter got knocked up by her under age son "

"oh thanks mama " Sofia shouted " I'm so happy that's how you feel about this pregnancy , I'm glad you've made your feelings clear – what about you mom" She looked to Arizona " Anything else to add apart from the fact that I'm stealing the lime light from your miracle pregnancy " nobody spoke "nope , didn't think so – now if you excuse me I am going to go to bed " Sofia said before storming off to her room  
A shocked Arizona and Callie sat silent for a minute before Arizona stood up  
"I'm going to go to bed as well " She told Callie " See you in a minute " she kissed Callie on the cheek before leaving Callie to sit on her own on the sofa  
" At least I still have Mark to help out with things" Callie silently thought to herself

She was about to head up to bed when the phone rang  
"Hello " Callie answered  
"Torres , look I have something to tell you " It was Mark  
"Likewise "  
"Well my daughter , Sloan, is sick"  
"Oh"  
"yeah ... she needs to fly to England for at least six months for treatment and I said I'd go with her, I'm at the airport now – we fly in about five minutes, I'm so sorry I couldn't come and say goodbye , I'll call Sofia as soon as we land "  
"Right " Callie said , her voice wavering  
"I'm sorry Cal , but my other daughter needs me – Sofia has you and Arizona , Sloan has no one"  
He heard Callie crying  
"Hey , Torres don't cry- I'll be home before you know it"  
"It's not that " Callie sniffed " Arizona's pregnant"  
"Well thats great" Marks was confused as to why this would cause Callie to be so sad  
"Yeah but so is Sofia"  
"WHAT"  
"yep"  
Callie heard the tannoy in the background calling for Mark's flight  
"Mark , go , be with Sloan " Callie told her friend  
"But Torres , Sofia- "  
Callie cut Mark off  
"Sofia has me and Arizona and Sloan has you – so that's all okay , now go or you'll miss your flight"  
"Bu-"  
"Bye Mark"  
"Bye Torres"  
The phone went dead and Callie silently cried to herself

This was a mess. A big , fat mess.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day had started with two sets of morning sickness , one crying baby and two , crying hormonal , pregnant people when they were told that Mark was gone

So far the morning was going great

Callie had been to the grocery store for supplies and returned just as Arizona and Sofia were putting on their coats , ready to meet Addison and Henry for brunch  
"Right " Callie triumphantly announced " I have gram crackers and ginger ale and camomile tea"  
She walked over and put her purchases on the table in the lounge  
"I also have teething biscuits for little mister over there " She said , looking towards Carlos who was strapped in his car seat ready to go  
" And this " She said , getting out a baby grow that said * I LOVE MY MOMS * on the front " Because it was just .too. cute " Callie flopped down on the sofa , exhausted from her early morning shop  
"Well somebody's in control" Sofia said , laughing at her mama  
"I'm sorry Mrs control freak " Arizona laughed " But you can't sit down quite yet – we have to go to brunch with our future son in law"  
"haha very funny " Sofia said , not amused by her moms attempt of humour  
"Oh really , our future son in law hey" Callie said , playing along with the joke " Well we can't be late for that then " She stood up and took the baby carrier from Sofia before heading to the car , followed by Arizona and Sofia  
"oh wait almost forgot " Arizona said as she turned to go back in the house  
"what " Callie asked  
"We forgot the gram crackers"

A short while late and Callie , Arizona and Sofia walked into the diner where they had agreed to meet Addison and Henry  
They spotted where Addison and Henry were sitting and walked over  
"Hi guys " Callie said hugging Addison  
"Hi " Addison said as she returned the hug , before giving Arizona a tight squeeze "Congratulations you" She said to Arizona  
"thanks " Arizona smiled " well we couldn't have done it without you "  
"and congratulations you " Addison said to Sofia , giving her a hug  
"Well I wouldn't call it that " Sofia said  
"Nonsense , any baby is a blessing – right Henry " Addison looked to Henry  
"Mmmm yeah" Henry murmured , his gaze directly on the table

Everyone sat down and a waitress brought a high chair over for Carlos to sit in  
"Here you go little man " Sofia said as she settled Carlos in  
"Be careful lifting him " Callie urged – Sofia shot her a glare " Sorry , I was just thinking of you " Callie sheepishly said , she was going to have to practice this whole not being in control thing  
When it was time to order-Callie , Addison and Henry all ordered breakfast burgers whilst Arizona and Sofia declined anything  
"Really , you two have to eat " Addison urged  
"Yeah , well it's easier said than done " Sofia snapped " Sorry " She said realising how rude she'd been "It's just I'm fed up of not being able to eat anything "  
"It's fine she understands "Henry said , speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meal " You can be as bitchy as you want" He smiled and looked at Sofia  
Sofia started to feed Carlos whilst Addison, Callie and Arizona chatted , she soon realised that Henry was staring intently at her  
"What" She asked Henry  
"Oh nothing ,it's just you're so good with him "  
"Yeah well ... you just kind of pick it up as you go along – want a go " Sofia asked  
"Yeah sure " Henry took the bowl of baby food from Sofia before attempting to feed it to Carlos , making plane noises to encourage him to eat it  
"You're such a dork , you know that " Sofia laughed  
"Yep , but our kid's gonna be a dork so you should get used to it " Henry laughed before returning to feed Carlos  
On the other end of the table Addison stopped mid conversation to draw Callie and Arizona's attention to Sofia and Henry interacting with Carlos  
"He's a natural" Arizona laughed  
"Sure is " Callie replied  
They sat watching Carlos being fed before Addison coughed to get everyone's attention  
"Right guys , me and Henry have talked and , in light of the current situation " She looked at Sofia " We are moving here to Seattle"  
"What" A shocked Arizona asked  
"Yep , Richard gave me my old job back , apparently the current OB was planning to move to Africa anyway and Henry's going to go to school here"  
"What about Jake " Callie asked  
"Oh... well ... we decided we needed some space " Addison said as she shot Callie a * we'll speak later * sort of look  
"Is this true " Sofia looked at Henry  
"Yep " he replied " I want to be here for you and our baby Sofia , I want to help you raise it and be it's dad – if you don't mind"  
"Don't be silly , of course I want you here " Sofia said and she smiled  
"That's the happiest I've seen her look in a long time " Callie commented  
"Maybe this is a good thing after all" Arizona thought out loud

However the happiness was short lived  
As soon as the food came over Sofia took one sniff of the greasy meal before shooting out of her seat ,closely followed by Arizona  
"Where did they go ?" A confused Henry asked  
"Morning sickness " Callie explained  
"Oh... "  
Callie turned to see Addison laughing to herself " What's so funny"  
"I was just thinking – this is going to be a long few months !"


End file.
